Music
by Thebeautyofthegreatdepression
Summary: Summery inside. Kevedd. This is not a musical.
1. Chapter 1

Music

A Kevedd story about Kevin falling in love with our favorite dork. It is set in their high school years and within the story what love actually is is displayed and described. Follow a gay couple as they spend the rest of their lives together and we learn a philosophical definition to the word music. And no, it's not life.

Amelia is my character. She's actually myself. I'm so self-absorbed. Lol. And she's only here because we need someone who knows about love and can tell people exactly what they're doing wrong in a relationship. Also, I don't own Nathan Ked Goldberg or Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Rolf, Johnny, or Jimmy.

Music

Chapter 1: His Chance

Amelia Autumn Roselle strolled through the building of Peach Creek High School. Purpose evident in her the steps she took. Her attire consisted of a long navy cardigan and a plaid mini skirt. Her cardigan was loose to allow her outfit to look more casual for her first day of school. She hadn't wanted to look overdressed for her first day school so she avoided a formal approach when creating her outfit. Her coco-colored heels sounded softly as they graced the floor. She took a slow even breath as she prepared herself to face her peers. She intended to make a good first impression and so she brightened her eyes which appeared to be exhausted. Setting her hand on the door, she turned the knob and pushed open the door. She walked over to the desk where the teacher was seated and handed her the slip the office personnel had written for her and watched as the teacher looked it over.

The teacher raised her head and face Amelia, "You may take any seat."

"Thank you." Amelia said politely.

She stepped over to the first seat her eyes landed on, took her bag off of her shoulder and fitted the straps across the chair. And there she left it to hang. She then sat herself in the plastic blue chair. Resting her arms on the desk, she let out a yawn and turned in her seated position. She grabbed the pencil case which was hooked to the side of her bag and unclipped it. She pulled out a mechanical pencil and a black ink pen. She moved her body back to her first position and sat the pen and pencil down on the top of the desk.

Amelia then folded her hands neatly and placed then on her desk. She noticed the stares from many students in the classroom who'd been sucked in by her.

She heard someone walking towards her and glanced to the side to take in the sight of the teacher heading towards her. She sat up straighter, out of respect for the teacher. That's what she intended it to be, anyway.

Upon reaching her desk the teacher sat a worksheet and textbook down. This being after Amelia had removed her hands out of the she originally had set them. She'd taken notice of the woman's intentions.

"We're on page 128. Be sure to do the work on page 133. It will be graded as as a quiz." She watched as her new student nodded. The husky lady who was noticeably plus size then left her with her class materials and went back to grading papers.

Fifteen minutes later, Amelia put her pencil down on the desk and scooted back in her seat. When she scooted it caused the desk to move over a bit and the pencil rolled off and onto the floor. She watched as it landed under her the person who's desk was next to her's.

The student bent down, and grabbed the pencil which was underneath him and she removed herself from her lazy studying position. The boy with the black beanie on his head sat up and reached out to hand her the pencil.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." she smiled at him.

He returned the smile and in a delighted tone used the word, "Certainly."

The two went back to the day's assignments.

Thirty minutes after, the classy prep rose from her seat and put her finished work into the appropriate box. She glided back to the student desk she was at earlier and returned to sitting. She turned her head to the right and watched as her classmate finished what looked to be his assignments the rest of the class had yet to begin.

He was obviously a nerd, but social status meant nothing to her. The way he looked and had already started uncovered classwork just spelled out the obvious accusation that he was indeed a nerd.

She decided she would speak with him, so she offered a casual greeting, "Hey."

His demeanor turned one of confusion. Amelia noticed this and realized exactly the reason. Why would a beautiful girl like her have enough sense to conversate with a nobody like him?

His name was Eddward Halford Vincent and he was someone who mattered not to most of the student body. He had two friends and they were the only friends he'd ever had. Not many people were nice to him. He was bullied, tossed around, and occasionally thrown in the trashcan with a laugh by someone who apparently had a good sense of humor. People, who, to Amelia were not good people to be friends with, even though she reasoned they were somewhat philosophical.

This coming to mind, why would she not speak to a dweeb? Especially one as kind as the one before her.

"How may I be of assistance?" with a bright smile on he faced her as properly as he could within such a short time period.

"What's up?" She squinted her eyes. He was not a machine to her, she'd decided not to speak to him so formally and get the point across that she was simply attempting to befriend him, "You needn't speak so formally to me. I'm Amelia Roselle." she put her hand out for a shake.

He put his hand in her's and the two shook one another's hand.

"I'm Eddward. But, feel free to call me Double D."

"It is nice to meet you, Double D." Amelia pulled out her phone to check for the time. There was only eight minutes before their class came to an end.

She'd gotten to school and had had to sign a few papers in order to be checked in as a new student and then the staff had decided to give her a tour of the school. It was almost time for her lunch period and she decided to talk to Double D until the class came to and end.

They began to speak again and continued speaking for a while. The two learned a good few things about one another over a short time. Edd thought Amelia was a finer, classy sort of girl. So much so in fact, that he thought her to be from a rich family.

Now Amelia didn't have much money, nor did her many of her relatives.. But she had a fabulous head on her shoulders. She had the most beautiful face Edd had ever seen. The more he spoke to her, the more he wondered why such a beautiful girl would be carrying on conversation with someone like him.

He'd taken into account that she had been offended earlier when he'd tried to understand why the superior girl had decided to grace him. He comprehended that she wasn't like the people he'd been around. She was unusual. And it not only helped Edd with his confidence, but it covered him in a dome-like solice.

Thought he felt some negativity subside from within he also felt a twinge of sorrow as he half-figured she wouldn't speak to him after class. She would probably go onto bigger and better things after she got pulled into popularity.

The bell rang and peers all around them began to take their leave.

"Well, shall we?" he asked as he placed his materials in his bag.

"Yes." she nodded, "We shall." she put her arm out like a gentlemen. He understood the gesture, laughed and slipped his arm in her's.

The two began their journey to the cafeteria, people who had been talking others noticed them nearby and jealousy filled them.

As she spoke their anger heightened if they were male. Was nerdy her type? She was beautiful and though he agreed he had some good looks, Edd was still a nerd.. And she was popular worthy. Her auburn hair glistened and flowed. Her eyes were a deep ambered honey color, and her breasts were full, great in size, and perky.

Every student around was in awe to see the local dork, Edd, arm in arm with the most beautiful girl in the entire school.

"The dork has a girlfriend!?" someone shouted.

Double D's cheeks glowed red and he glanced at her. Amelia stepped forward after she tugged his arm. Getting the message, he moved along with her. He took in the evidence of the how aloof the girl was.

"So, he's not a dork?" A prep asked a clever preppy boy.

"I doubt it, she's a twelve or higher." the boy slid his glasses off after he appraised the girl in interest.

It was unbeknownst to her just what she could do. For she had accidentally tweaked his patterns and dismissed his type.

Amelia Roselle was indeed beautiful, calm, cool, and feasibly collected. It was an honor for him to be in her presence. Edd was short a short 5"7, but she was much shorter in stature.. A very tiny 4"10. If it wasn't for her plentiful curves of elegance, she'd been mistaken for a ten year old with a stunning face! Truly, she was gorgeous and far out of his league. The boy couldn't even get a girl.

They got to the entrance of the lunch room. The lights were bright and they waited for the people in front of them to move out of the way before they entered. Walking in, the lunchroom was noted to be paired with the scent of poorly cooked food. Perhaps, some complete slew of failures had tried in vain at cooking. Or rather one too many misunderstood what food ideally is.

Nonetheless it smelled badly and both Edd and Amelia were thrilled they brought packed lunches. She walked over to an empty table and took her seat, but not before removing her arm from Double D's. He found that the chair next to her's was to his liking and allowed himself some comfort for the time being.

Amelia took the lilac band off her wrist and formed her long hair into a low ponytail, using the band to hold the formation all together. She took out her lunch and began to use her time to nutritionalize herself.

Seeing that their friend was not sitting with them, two very unpopular students wandered over from their previous table and stopped where Edd and Amelia were sitting.

Both Amelia and Edd had heard someone say, "I wanna come, too, Eddy." in a goofy tone.

"What are you doing, sockhead?" Eddy, who was now in front of Amelia's table, asked.

"Oh! Friends, allow me to introduce you to Amelia." Edd smiled a smile so great the gap in his teeth showed. "Amelia, this is Ed and he is Eddy."

"A pleasure to meet you." her voice was charmingly kind.

"She's beautiful, Double D!" Ed exclaimed loudly, stirring the attention of many in the cafeteria. Ed was so excited he slammed his lunch down next to Edd and sat down. Eddy sat next to the tallest Ed and told Amelia he agreed and that it was true she was a very good looking girl.

"So, you're all 'Ed'?" She took a bite of her salad and chewed quietly.

Next to her, Edd had begun to eat his lunch which was also a salad.

"Ironic, right?" Eddy nodded and Ed shoved too much food in his mouth.

Amelia stared at this and judged him to be strange and a slob. She didn't mind the guy, though he was a weird one.

"Just a bit." Came her reply.

"This is rich," excited Eddy looked towards his two long-time friends; the other Ed's. "We get a table closer to people. Now we can listen to them and find out ways to make money!"

"Might get more than that, Eddy." Ed predicted.

"..." Eddy sat, staring at Ed, mystified.

"Is she your girlfriend, Double D?" Ed asked enthusiastically and his neat-freak friend turned red.

"No, Ed. And I don't think you need to be worried about me going out with a girl like her."

"Well, that's not very nice! Edd, I don't go by things like that. I'm not stuck-up in such a way that treats a person so harshly." Amelia spoke her words as though she'd taken offense to what Edd had said and she had.

Apparently, she wasn't that type of girl and didn't want to be, either.

Just because she looked the part didn't mean she was. She didn't go off of people's social status, she labeled people off of what she learned from them and that's what she thought was right. To put it simply, she was a very different kind of girl who could change the world around her.

Steps were heard and as the four heard them getting closer to them they looked up. A tall redhead with green eyes stood before them.

"Can I sit here?" he held his hand out towards the empty seat.

~Kevin-

Kevin Barr had been chatting whilst sitting at his usual table with the popular students. He'd been surrounded by his fellow football players and some cheerleaders. Some were seated, and others were standing around the table having conversations of their own.

"God.. She's gorgeous." someone at his table whispered.

Kevin looked over and followed his eyes. He took in the scene before him and inwardly gaped in surprise. The biggest dork in school was standing arm in arm with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The two stood arm in arm and then ventured away to a lunch table.

Kevin's heart sank. It hurt him to see that the person he had feelings for was taken. As far as evidence deemed it, the dork was in a relationship. Nevertheless, Kevin prepared himself to take his chance.

He told his friends he was leaving, and not to wait up for him at the end of the lunch period. He watched as Ed and Eddy sat down with the cutest of their group and the unfamiliar girl. Kevin stood and began to walk off.

"Going to go sit with the dorks?" someone asked after noticing Kevin head toward the direction they were in.

Kevin called over his shoulder, "Yeah."

The linebacker nodded, "Don't blame you."

Once Kevin arrived, he saw that the four had just ended some small talk and had returned to their meals.

"Can I sit here?"

"No! Seat's taken, shovelchin!" Eddy said defensively.

Kevin fist clenched and he was taken over by immediate anger and raised his fist, "What was that, dork!?"

At the sound of Double D's voice Kevin anger was drained away and his expression softened. A bit of sweetness took over as Double D said, "Behave yourselves, gentleman."

Kevin turned and watched as Double D checked to be sure everyone had calmed down enough before answering Kevin's question, "Don't listen to Eddy. Please, have a seat." Double D smiled as he offered the placement to Kevin.

Kevin actually loved seeing Edd smile and couldn't help but smile back as his cheeks pinkened. Double D didn't catch this as he turned away and began fixing the tall Ed, who'd gotten a big mess all over himself, up.

'He's the cutest thing ever.' Kevin thought as he watched the dork.

"Thanks, Double Dork."

The redhead took the seat and Eddy growled.

"Aw, calm down, Eddy." Ed suggested.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy looked away, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Eddy then muttered to Double D, "Why you gotta be so nice to jughead.. God?" This statement went purposefully ignored by Edd who decided to eat his food peacefully.

"Can I have that, Double D?" Ed pointed to a raspberry muffin.

"So, what are you doing here, Kevin?" Edd asked and turned to Ed, "You can have half, Ed." Double D told him as he tore the muffin in half put it on Ed's tray.

Ed started drooling and slammed his face down onto the half of the muffin and inhaled it into his mouth. It never failed to weird Eddy out. Amelia watched appalled, while Double D and Kevin frowned in disgust.

"Dude.. Gross." Kevin watched as Double D looked away.

"Manners, Ed!" he said while looking away after gagging with a napkin to his face.

Kevin had never seemed to like either of the dorks, so it was believable that he was at their table because he took a liking to the hot girl they were sitting with.

That was Kevin's plan all along, "To see the new girl, dork."

Amelia flashed a charming smile at the compliment, "You have great taste."

Hearing this the redhead was slightly angered, not at her, the thing of made him mad. He knew he had great taste. He liked the cutest, sexiest, and most adorable boy he'd ever layed eyes on. Yet, this girl meant herself. He let it go and decided to respond so not to raise suspicion.

He felt drawn to the beanie clad boy. It was always hard for him to take his eyes off of him. He was fixated on Edd who was in the middle of blabbing with Amelia when Kevin suddenly hatched an idea on how to get close to Double D.

"So, you and the dorks hanging out after school today?" he asked, not caring if he was interupting.

Amelia didn't ponder the thought, "I haven't planned anything, why?" the classy girl responded after swallowing her food, "So, you'll have to ask them." at this point his lunch had been forgotten.

For some reason ever since he entered the domain of Double D a feeling of glee captivated him. He felt as though he was in love with the dork.

But that couldn't be, right? I mean sure he'd been crushing hard on him for more than three years, but that didn't mean love. Maybe he had fallen for the fairskinned Ed. He mustered up the courage to ask Double D if he could hang out with them outside of school. He'd been longing to spend time with Edd for years.. It felt like forever. Kevin had even cried sometimes because the dork wasn't with him. He'd cried before at the woesome thought that he'd never be with the one he loved. Though he denied that he loved him, he was desperate at times to be close to Double D, and it had nothing to do with sex. Amelia was the perfect chance to change his life around and he was taking it.

"I don't mind you coming to my house, Kevin." this embarrassed Kevin. He stared at Double D and was so delighted by the smile on his face he found himself desiring to kiss him.

He almost lost himself in Double D's eyes, but the sound of Amelia's voice pulled him out of it. He snapped out of his daydream about Edd, which was nothing not romantic, and lifted his head from his right hand which he hadn't even known was there.

"Well, Ed, Eddy, and I were going to have a movie night at my house and I don't mind making two extra meals." Edd doubted Kevin would be a problem and Amelia was so well mannered and mature he figured he had nothing to worry about.. All except for, "Kevin, y-you and Amelia won't be trying to have s-s-sexual relations.. Will you?"

"You don't have to worry about that, you dork." He said, honesty evident on his face. The ginger hadn't liked anyone in a romantic fashion since he started becoming attracted to Edd.

Amelia was highly offended, and since she was outspoken she said, "No! Don't think I'm the type to have sex! Especially in such a short time and without a relationship! I'm an antisexualist!"

Edd apologized to her and, after accepting his apology she decided to get back to the previous conversation topic, "How do you boys feel about taking my car? I'll need directions to get to Edd's, anyway." she looked around for any objection.

All agreed to meet her in the school parking lot after school. Plans were made and the school bell rang signalling lunch was over. Everyone got up and headed out the door.

"Who has got you feeling the way you do?" Amelia asked, "You said you were coming over here to meet Me and you failed to give Me a proper introductory!"

He put up a masked expression and replied, "The dorks are just so annoying I couldn't concentrate."

"I have reason enough to believe you're lying. And no, I'm not going to ruin your image. If you're gay or something, I'm accepting of everyone and anything if it's reasonable enough."

A teal haired boy with spiked hair walked up and put his arm around Kevin's neck, "Having trouble pinning down a lady, Kev?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Nat, I swear to God!"

Nathan Kedd Goldberg laughed and brightened up, "How is anyone supposed to know unless they ask?"

Amelia took on an expression full of light, "Anyone can know without asking, it's a thing about humans and many creatures. We can evaluate something we look upon with enough intensity to know."

"Eh, you got a point. I'm Nathan, but you can call me Nat." he removed his arm from Kevin.

"I appreciate that I've become your acquaintance."

The three walked to class and went about their day.

Kevin was excited during class. Nathan knew Kevin had fallen for Eddward. He could tell by the constant stares, the searching for him in the hallway when he didn't see him around which was thanks to his feelings for the dweeb and/or out of the fear that something had happened to the boy. He'd even tried to save him from being bullied several times over the years.

"Yeah, but you remember that time you kicked Joe Symers ass for slamming him into a locker?"

Kevin let out a low grumble and Amelia giggled softly. Anytime someone had hurt Double D, Kevin took care of it. He still denied that what he felt was love, though he couldn't seem to stop himself from beating anyone's ass who fucked with the gap-toothed nerd. It soothed him every day to see him safe.

"Or the time you sent Tim Write to the hospital with three broken ribs and appendicitis?" Kevin's eyes widened.

Amelia covered her gaping mouth, "Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, girl! He punched him so hard his appendix ruptured!" Nat exclaimed, "I'd hate to get in the way of him and that boy."

Kevin's cheeks went aflame and he loudly shouted, "Shut up!"

"Oh my God.. That's crazy. So, Double D is straight or something?"

Kevin went from angry to feeling a terribly down feeling at the mention of the word straight. Kevin not only had feelings for Double D, but he had nothing but respect for him. He couldn't get with Edd if Edd was straight. He wouldn't even try. And who knows what Edd would think of him if he told him? He scared so easily that it might traumatize the boy..

Nat and Amelia had continued talking and Kevin put his head down on his desk, so many feelings were going through his head. The realization that Kevin may never be together with Edd really hurt him and the tears were becoming harder to hold back.

"Well, he said he came over to us during lunch to get to know Me, so I took a wild guess that he hadn't been honest when he hardly spoke to Me.. Then he kept staring at Edd."

"He's had it bad for years. I've been trying to convince him to take a chance for years, but this boy is stubborn!"

She looked over at Kevin and took in what was going on before her eyes, "What's wrong?"

He put on his best poker face and looked up, "Nothing.. I just.. Need to.. Nothing."

"Listen lover-boy," Nathan said placing his hand on Kevin's back, "You obviously like the guy.. Sorry if I ever teased you about it, but you really need to man up. If you can't tell your best friend, how will you ever tell Double Delicacy?"

Understanding his point Kevin decided to come out. He blushed as he spoke.

"Fine, man.. I admit it. I've got it bad for the dork."

Amelia clapped her hands together. "Yay!" she told him he needed a plan and offered to help.

"I've got help for myself, why do you think I'm coming over? When I saw you I decided it would be the perfect opportunity to use to get close to Edd that wouldn't ruin my reputation."

"Maybe if you loved him, nothing, other than him would be more important than you two being together." Amelia said, seeming a little rude. She realized what she said could've been taken differently and explained, "Not to sound rude, but I don't believe in love and believe that if someone's in love with another they could barely keep theirself from the other. Without anything freaky, though. Just they would feel so strong that of course they'd ask the other person out."

"Oooh we've got ourselves a guru over here!" Nat through his hands up in the air, "She's got a point, Kev."

Amelia shrugged. Sure, she absolutely knew what love was, but what she didn't know was whether or not she was a guru.

She knew Kevin was worried about rejection, too and sighed. She felt she should help even if he didn't love Edd. As far as society rated love, he more than loved him.. A lot more.

She put a comforting hand on his back and rubbed her hand in a circular motion when she saw the first tear fall.

Kevin started to open up and he slapped himself inside for looking like such a wuss. He tried to regain his composure as he willed himself to speak.

"I've been afraid of getting rejected, been so afraid he'd find me ugly for this. It bothers me so much that I cannot be with him. He's the one I want.." his voice cracked and he inhaled sharply, "M-m-maybe even need. It literally fuckin' hurts."

After venting his feelings, Kevin, who was unnerved by the thought, explained that he'd come out proudly if he ever got with the dork. Adding he had wanted his reputation to remain intact in case Double D turned him down.

"Didn't know you felt that strongly, Kev. Jesus.. You've been in pain over not having him?" Nathan Goldberg had never felt so strongly about anyone in all his life. He now fully grasped the phrase, 'tearing me apart'. It was tragic to see his friend this way. Out of everyone he's dated, he, in that moment, doubted he'd ever felt half of what Kevin did for Edd.

He felt as though his emotions were lame in comparison to Kevin's. At anytime Nathan had mentioned that Edd had a cute little butt that in all honesty wasn't 'little' Kevin had blushed and angrily blurted out, "Don't say that about him, man." or something awfully similar.

Nathan had only ever mocked him about it as some friends do, but his red headed best friend always denied his feelings for the too formal nerd and Nathan never thought about how strong those feelings were that Kevin felt.

Feeling regretful of this, Nathan hugged Kevin right there in the middle of class and said, "Dude.. I am so sorry. I didn't know what you were feeling. If I'd known I wouldn't have made so many jokes."

Kevin accepted Nathan's apology. He regained his self control and spoke, voice hitched, "I've felt like I can't take it anymore.. And I've held on. I've tried to let go, tried to kill off my emotions, drink them away.. Fuck, I've tried drugs, man. I've tried to kiss girls.. It felt so wrong. I could never bring myself to do it. I've been disgusted with myself just because I think he won't have me! And for the love of god, Nat, I'm still a virgin."

This news astounded Nathan and Amelia. If Edd turned him down imagine how bad he'd take it! He was an emotional wreck now. It didn't feel normal to her that this young man had so much as smiled.

"You've really been through the ringer." she said.

He nodded. He remembered that he had been. He'd done so many drugs that he didn't feel like he existed.. But he still felt feelings for Edd. He never resisted (well, he did, not intentionally though) any girl he tried to use to get over Edd or to at least get the thought off his mind. He just couldn't do it. It hadn't felt good and he felt as though it was wrong to be with someone who wasn't Eddward Vincent.. To add to it it didn't feel right, either. And yes, he fought that feeling and still tried.. But he'd only gotten as far as touching the girls in almost platonic ways.

"You need some serious help," Nathan explained.

"I'm going over to his house today.. I can't be without him anymore." Kevin said and started to make himself feel better with false emotions.

"How do you know you're able? I mean sure Double Cutie's nice and all but that doesn't mean you won't end up disappointed." Nathan looked him in the eyes, his voice laced with honesty.

"One would think those feelings would dissipate over time, but they've never toned down or anything?" Amelia asked with concern-filled eyes, still using a comforting circular motion on him.

"Stayed the same for the most part.. Some grew.. Some I didn't realize I had until certain incidents."

The last bell rang and the three grabbed their property. They put everything away and headed for the exit.

"See you tomorrow, good luck." Nathan stuck his hand in the air and strolled out the classroom door with a wave.

Kevin followed after the girl with auburn colored hair. He didn't worry about stopping at his locker and as he passed through the hallway he happen to see Double D putting his unneeded class materials into his locker. He watched as Eddy showed up and he quickly reverted his eyes.

Noticing this, Amelia felt it was best to inform him that since Eddy was one of his best friends he'd have to make amends and be comfortable with his friends in order to have a stress-free relationship with Edd.

He pondered the thought. At first he turned it down until it actually came to mind that she had a point. The dork would be happier with them all getting along. He continued to walk alongside Amelia and they finally made their way out and into the parking lot of the school. He followed her to a metallic white Honda accord.

Thinking more into it, he loved seeing Double D happy. Almost every time he saw him happy it relieved him of anything bad he was going through. It made him feel on cloud nine when he smiled. He was his very own therapy.

Amelia got to her car, popped the trunk, threw her bag inside and mentally released her stress. She told Kevin to throw his bag in car and after his doing so, she shut the trunk hard. She then took the hair-band out of her hair, moved it up onto her wrist and swiftly massaged her scalp, releasing strain from the day.

"Man, I hate school!" she complained, hair now a mess.

Kevin laughed, "Same here. Its too early, lasts too long, and is so boring."

"You got that right," she agreed. "I don't need it for a job! All you have to do is serve orders or something.. You know? We don't need this!"

"Definetly not. We could have just about any job with the simple use of the internet." he laughed at the thought of how stupid the world was. The uselessness worldwide was something they both agreed on.

"I could know enough in a few weeks to become a lawyer." she said, proud she had found such a smartass reply.

His eyes widened. She was so right. It was crazy how the world worked to him.

"I called shot-gun already, Ed!" Eddy shouted at Ed who was running ahead of Eddy and Double D.

"I'll beat you there, Eddy!" Ed said dumbly.

"Aaaaghh! Ed!" Eddy ran after him.

The two noticed Amelia and Kevin standing not too far ahead. Ed, being the taller got to the car first. Eddy showed up shortly after Edd showed up behind him.

Eddy irately griped and walked over to the passenger seat.

"See? I beat you, Eddy!" Ed shouted too loudly, bent down to Eddy's face, tapped his fingertips on one another and with a shit-eating grin, asked, "What I win?"

"Not now, Ed.. Please!" Eddy's nerves were getting on his nerves.

Double D walked over and stood by his friends, "Ed, please calm yourself and refrain from attacking Eddy's nerves for the rest of the day."

Kevin's heart swelled as Double D came into the area. He walked over to the intellectually inclined Ed and stood by him. His heart beat deeply in delight as he stood side by side him.

"Okay, so who's ready to go?" Amelia asked cheerfully.

"Me." Eddy said with an annoyed monotone. He'd spent his last two classes hearing nothing but bullshit from Ed and lectures from Double D on how unhealthy and unkempt it was to always react in anger.

She hit the unlock button and got in the driver's seat. Eddy pulled open the door and lowered himself into the passenger seat.

"Aw. But Eddy," Ed whined, "I wanted to ride up front."

"Just get in the backseat, Ed." Eddy put his foot in his mouth before saying this to Ed.

Kevin had opened the door and had held it open for Edd. Edd thanked him graciously and got in the middle. Kevin got in after him and seated himself they waited for Ed who was standing outside of the car while shaking.

Kevin took this opportunity to be nice to one of Double D's friends, "What's the problem, man?"

Eddy misunderstood and turned around in his seat with an accusing finger pointed in Kevin's face. Kevin smacked his finger down and kept himself from punching Eddy in the face.

"Leave him the hell alone!" he shouted.

"Hey! I was trying to help him, dork!"

"Eddy! Stop! He's not doing anything wrong."

Eddy got fussy and turned back around in his seat after Amelia told him to get out of his shitty mood. He started mumbling to himself.

"Nnn.. Nnn.. I have to go pee." Ed started doing the potty-dance and squeezing shut one eye and then the other.

"Can't you hold it?" Amelia asked sweetly.

Kevin looked at the time, there was no football practice today, he'd have to hold it.

"He's got no way inside." putting his hand back down, it brushed up against Double D's leg and feeling a spark of bliss he pushed open the car door and led Ed away towards the side of the school building after shutting the car door.

Eddy rolled down the window and shouted, "Where the fuck are you going with him!?"

Kevin just continued to walk away with Ed who needed a highly necessary bathroom break.

Amelia sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples. Edd told Eddy to calm down and let the past go.

"Why," he asked in exasperation, "He's only being nice because of her! He doesn't care about you, me, or Ed."

"Stop. Just stop." Amelia said firmly. Her face looked grim, "No, he's not. And anyway, he's helping your friend. Shouldn't you be happy?"

Eddy let out his pessimistic emotions. It was true he should be grateful someone was helping out one of his best friends, but he was too proud to let go of his negativity towards the quarterback. He sighed and decided to check the time on his phone. Noticing one of his favorite games on the device, he tapped the app in order to waste some time.

Kevin and Ed returned and they each got in the car. Kevin's leg brushed against Edd's when he slid over and he almost couldn't stop himself from grabbing Edd's leg with his hand. Instead, he took a deep breath to calm himself down and scooted to over to the side opposite of Double D.

"Feeling better, Ed?" Double D asked, failing to see Kevin's actions because he'd been looking to the left at Ed who'd just entered the girl's car.

"Like a weights been lifted, Double D."

"That's swell, Ed."

Edd gifted Ed with a big grin and the owner of the vehicle pulled out a pack of cigarettes from under her car seat. She shook pack in the air and asked if anyone wanted one as she pursed her flawless lips. Kevin and Eddy accepted a cigarette. Amelia lit her cigarette and passed the lighter to Eddy who lit his and rolled down the window. He passed the item to Kevin who gave the lighter back to Amelia when he was done using it. She let it fall from her right hand and into the it's original place: the cup holder. Amelia started the car, rolled her window down, and backed out of the parking space.

Kevin took a drag of his cigarette. Double D grimaced at the smell and covered his nose with his sweater sleeve. Kevin mouthed an apology to Edd and rolled down the window just like the others had. He flicked his ash out the opening and leaned back in his seat to further relax. The cool breeze from the window calmed them as the car rolled on.

Eddy told Amelia the directions, but she told him to hold on for a minute. She brought up the topic of going to her house to get alcohol as well as questioned if anyone opposed the idea.

Double D became nervous at the thought of alcoholic beverages being consumed in his domain, however; was quickly talked himself out of it since they had no way of getting caught and everyone else wasn't owned by Double D. To Double D's and the other Ed's surprise Kevin looked over and told Double D he wouldn't be drinking at his house if it bothered Edd.

Along way, everyone had finished up their cigarette and had thrown the remaining butt out the window. Amelia, being chain-smoking fiend she is, reached into the cup holder and used the lighter to start another. Kevin left his window down to keep the air cleaner for Edd.

'He probably only thinks I'm lazy or somethin,' he thought.

Some moments later they arrived at Amelia's household and Amelia shut off the car to save gas and energy after she parked. Then she disappeared inside her house.

"Dude, we're going to get so fucked up!" Eddy cheered, turning around in his seat to face his friends.

Ed grinned goofily at Eddy and could barely contain himself, "We're going to have fun, Eddy?"

"Please, try to refrain yourself from becoming too intoxicated, Ed."

"Sure are, lumpy. Beats watching movies sober!"

Amelia exited her house with a box of alcohol and a balled up Wal-Mart bag. She got in the car and pulled out a blunt from the bag while hearing Kevin comment, "I'd bet you've never been drunk in your life, dork."

Amelia cackled at this, "What a bunch of newbz!" and Kevin returned the laugh. Even Double D thought it was amusing.

"Moral to the story is, Eddy, don't act cool if you're going to end up looking like a fool."

Kevin turned to look at the nerd, happiness was written all over his face, "Pretty good, dork."

Amelia looked in her mirror and lit up another cigarette, "You drink?"

"Um.. Well, I have." Edd admitted nervously.

"No way, sockhead," Eddy exclaimed, turned around and boldly looked Edd in the eye, "We're with you like every day!"

Double D, feeling a little heated, stuck his finger in his collar and fidgeted a little, "Well... Well, you see, Eddy, one day I came home a little depressed and decided to help myself feel better."

This was enough for Eddy who didn't feel like digging too deep after hearing the 'depression' remark. Kevin, however became worried, and during the time Eddy was turning around in the front seat, he reached over and gently took Edd's wrist. Double D looked up at him, a little frightened. The redhead moved down the fabric on the ebony haired teen's wrist making Edd flinch a little.

Kevin took notice of the softness of his skin, blushed, and let go of his wrist. He grabbed the other wrist and didn't see a single mark. Satisfied and relieved, he decided to give the smaller teen an explanation,

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you weren't hurting yourself, dork."

"Why, thank you, Kevin. You've shown much maturity," Kevin smiled and his heart started to pick up speed. "today and I, for on_."

"Good, cause I started to think you were his boyfriend, or in love with you or somethin'," Eddy mocked. His statement resulted in a blush out of the ginger and flustered Edd which pissed the redheaded green-eyed male off.

Red-faced and full of fury, Kevin clenched his fist, "Dork! I don't see you giving a shit!"

Ed and Amelia agreed with Kevin silently. Edd's eyes widened when he realized this was true and that Eddy never seemed to care about him or Ed. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah!? Well, Double D can handle himself! He sure don't need your help, shovelchin!" Eddy yelled back with just as much fury.

Before anyone else could add to the argument, Amelia threw her butt out of the window and took control, "Hey, you two need to calm down," she looked back at Ed, "Thank you for being good and quiet, Ed. You too, Double D."

This made Ed blush and smile. Double D thanked her and offered an uneaten yellow apple from his lunch.

"Why, thank you, Amelia. I knew I made a positively golden decision when making your acquaintance." he said, holding out the apple to her.

"Yellow," she had a musical tune to her voice, "My favorite." and accepted the fruit.

Kevin was happy to see Edd smile, which he couldn't help but grin about, and have such a good friend. He was starting to embarrass himself.

Eddy grumbled and Amelia spoke again, "As I said before, you need to chill out." She stuck the nicely rolled blunt in her mouth to make her point.

Amelia brought the lighter up to the blunt, struck the thing, and welcomed the contents of the blunt which was pretty thick and well-rolled. She took a few hits and passed it to Eddy.

She stuck her key in the ignition and turned it. "We're leaving, I've wanted out of here since I showed up."

"Hooray!" Ed yelled with a big smile on his face.

"Finally." Eddy let out the smoke he had held in whilst speaking.

Kevin gave a nod in Amelia's direction, "I hear ya on that!"

She backed out of her driveway and after Eddy passed the blunt to Ed and told Ed, "Inhale." Eddy told Amelia to take a left-hand turn at the first gas station.

Ed told Eddy he knew what to do with weed explaining he'd watched his sister, Sarah smoke some with Jimmy and Nazz in his house when his mother wasn't home. Ed passed the blunt to Double D who passed it to Kevin without hitting it.

Kevin took a hit, content with the sweet taste of the honey wrap, and held it in his throat in order to increase his high and gazed at the tall Ed.

"So, Mister Prissy actually smokes weed, huh?"

"Sheah. I see him bring some of his own over every now and then." Ed's eyes began to glaze over and redden.

Kevin passed the blunt to Eddy, not being immature about it in the slightest. At the red light, Kevin and Eddy watched as Amelia took her phone from her sweater pocket and began to tap buttons while occasionally glancing up at the red light to be sure it hadn't changed.

It appeared that she sent a text message and not too long after a bing was heard which she had did on purpose out of trickery. She was passed the blunt and she passed the phone to Kevin. She took a hit of the herb and took a right-hand turn just as Eddy had said to do.

"Take a left on 8th."

Kevin looked down at an empty inbox and saw an unsent message in the typing box. It read: They're newbz dude, don't be afraid to tell him how you feel tonight. I will make sure they fall into a dead sleep xD lol.

Simpering, Kevin erased the message in case anyone wanted to get grabby out of curiosity. It was then that Amelia removed one hand from the wheel and mentioned for Kevin to give it to her. He put it in her hand and she put it into the safe place of her cup holder.

She pulled into Eddward's driveway and parked the car. The car was once again shut off and each person withdrew his or herself from the vehicle and made their way to the front door of Double D's house. Double D eliminated his house keys from the position of his pocket and proceeded to unlock his door.

He stepped inside his home and neatly set his shoes to the side. Everyone followed suit, by now they'd very much so or already knew that Edd had his own ways and preferred to keep his organized life OCD.

Kevin had taken the heavyweight box of liquor and beer from the small girl at the door after watching her struggle.

The furniture in Edd's house looked brand new. The paint was earth tones which gave out a warmth. Said warmth was magnified by a reflective candle which smelled of cinnamon and vanilla.

The cafe au lait rest appeared to have never been used. There was a cream colored blanket thrown over the couch along with brown and matching cream pillows.

The blanket was made of alpaca. Kevin went over close to the blanket and set the alcohol on the rectangular coffee table. Ed and Eddy plopped down on the couch. They were being such atrocious guests due to themselves and the fact that they'd been over to Edd's many times before.

Kevin huffed and minded his manners carefully. He was just glad this was a Friday. Though he was in a bad mood he was pretty content that he was getting to be with the one he longed for. He'd spent years hiding from happiness and it was a wholly relieving experience.

It kind of weirded Edd out to see Kevin be so nice. He had gone from treating him and the other Ed's like a punching bag to ignoring them to being nice? What was even stranger was that it apparently wasn't to get with the hot chick! Eddy was more confused than Edd who'd tried to understand it as someone turning over a new leaf.. Though just as Eddy was assuming, he was suspicious seeing as how he'd never taken any time to speak to any of the Eds since middle school.

"Please, sit anywhere you'd like," Edd welcomed his home to his guests.

Amelia was soon on the sectional and since the couch part of the object was filled, Kevin sat on the bed-like seat and made room for Edd to sit next to him. Edd smiled at his mannerisms and smiled gratefully in thanks of his offering.

"Thank you, but I must decline," hurt entered Kevin's eyes and his head lowered, "for now," Kevin perked up, feeling better, "I must go change into my bedclothes." he excused himself, Kevin eyed him as he went.

Amelia reached over and took a bottle of whiskey from her stash. She took out her shot glasses from their proper packaging and handed one to Ed and Eddy. She used her arm to extend a shot glass towards Kevin. She'd already assumed that Edd wouldn't be drinking and didn't bother to offer him one of the specified cups.

Kevin raised his hand in refusal supplying the excuse that he'd rather be sober in case he needed to make himself useful. This excuse was valid enough for Amelia who'd only said, "Suit yourself." about the ordeal.

Everyone behaved in a dignified manner and Eddy took his first shot before excusing himself to go over to his house to get the movies he'd set out for tonight's occasion. Each found something to do and something to talk about. Amelia made a $50 dollar bet with Kevin that Edd wouldn't be scared if it was horror flicks that they'd be watching. Adding a wink, she told Kevin it'd be the easiest fifty bucks she'd ever make. Kevin, not quite understanding what exactly he was getting himself into, bet against her anyways. He trusted she had a plan in store for him.

"Good deal," she said.

Edd transcended the stairs, hair dripping wet, and sporting a fluffy bathrobe. Feet running across the carpet as he approached the sectional on the other side of the room.

'Is that all he's wearing?' Kevin mused, blushing with heated cheeks and a soft pounding of his heart as Edd got closer.

Reaching his destination and settling on the couch, Edd coughed lightly into his fist to collect Kevin and Amelia's attention. His actions snapped Kevin from his mini trance.

"I-I uh I am appropriately dressed. I'm just in the middle of drying."

Amelia tittered, "Edd, I've yet to know you twenty four hours, but I do know you're far from a person to do something so 'naughty'."

"No, Double D wouldn't ever walk around that close to naked." Ed vouched as he left the kitchen with a tray of guacamole, chips, gravy, salsa, and hummus. He carried it from the kitchen and into the living room.

Eddy threw open the door and the redhead saw that one of the DVD casings had blood on it he thought Amelia had guessed correctly about horror films.

"Told you so," She bragged, not bothering to look in the redhead's direction. At this, said redhead smirked and rolled his eyes playfully.

The movie had started and Edd had made enough food for everyone. He even made enough healthy and nonhealthy snacks for his hungry guests to eat who had the munchies before the movie started. Amelia chose to eat only the healthy food provided (this included the hummus Ed had brought in) and everyone reasoned she was a joy to be around.

Halfway through the film, Eddy yawned with heated cheeks and Kevin glanced over to see that Ed had fallen into a deep sleep. A grizzly scene flashed on the screen and Edd shut his eyes tightly, shook, and whimpered.

Quivering in fear, Edd hid his head in his beanie. Soon, he felt the warmth of a large hand on his back which was rubbing along him in a comforting manner. He raised the beanie and glanced up to see Kevin looking down at him.

"It's okay, Edd," Kevin said, his eyes glowing with care.

'How cute..' Amelia mused.

Eddy could be heard snoring and Amelia got up and signaled her departure and voiced she'd be back shortly as she left the house, sending Kevin a text message on the way out.

In Double D's unlabeled opinion, Kevin had been acting out of character since lunch. He found it especially weird that she left for her car and was (as far as he could place) just sitting in it.

Kevin looked at him and his cheeks reddened. He mustered up enough courage and took Double D's hand in his, "I've been wanting to tell you something for years, but I've been stopping myself from doing so."

Edd blinked, "Wh-what is it, Kevin?"

He gave his hand a loving squeeze, loving the way his touch felt. It opened something up inside Kevin. He was becoming romantically aroused by the touch of the dork's skin. Knowing this fact, his blush got worse.

He stuttered out, "I-I... li-like you, Edd. I've li-liked you for the past four years." silently dreading what was sure was to comeforth.

The door swung open and in walked Amelia. Her auburn hair had been tied up into a messy bun. She had changed into pajamas and she walked over to Kevin. She slipped him a fifty and the redhead let go of Edd's hand when she asked Edd if she could have a place to sleep because she wasn't sober enough to drive herself home. Edd complied while wearing a flustered look from his situation with his former bully.

"Spend that money wisely!" Amelia called over her shoulder as she was lead away and into a guest room by her host.

Edd returned with two sleeping bags and woke Ed and Eddy. He asked them to please go into his bedroom and that he was going to clean up down stairs.

Eddy grouched, but got up and stumbled towards the hallway closet. Ed took a few steps and started to fall over, Kevin rushed over and caught him, pulling him up with a grunt.

"C'mon, big guy." Kevin said to let Ed know who was there as he helped Ed walk. Eddy had grabbed the two sleeping bags from Double D and was already partially up the stairs.

Eddy slurred insults at the jock who held back his rage and followed him up the stairs. The comical Ed tried to lift his foot onto the first step, but to no avail. Kevin sighed to relieve his burden. He lifted Ed into his arms and followed after Eddy. He somewhat struggled with the taller male in his arms.

Eddy was polite enough to help his enemy get his good friend into the sleeping bag. The green-eyed teen grabbed the trashcan that was by Edd's desk and sat it down next to the heavily intoxicated one of the Eds. He turned around and was shocked to see he'd been being watched by his crush the whole time. Kevin shut off the light and closed the door to Double D's bedroom. He followed after Edd over to the stairs and down to the living room. They went over and sat back down on the sofa. Edd tucked one foot under the other and layed back lazily on the lounge. He pulled the fuzzy blanket onto himself.

"Might I inquire about your feelings for me, Kevin?" Edd asked as he put a pillow from the couch under his head.

Kevin sat down and gave him his full attention. "Like I said, I really, really like you. I know this is going to sound weird.. But you're the only person I've felt really anything for in my entire life." A state of gloom washed over him as he took notice that Edd wasn't feeling anything in return.

Kevin let his head droop down. Shame could be seen on his face as he paled. Tears welled up in his eyes and he gritted his teeth as he worked to hold back his tears. He was discouraged by Edd's current demeanor. He should've figured he'd be rejected.

"As in you have romantic feelings for me, correct?" Mulling it over, Edd chose to believe that Kevin wasn't making things up and that something romantic between him and Kevin might actually be a good thing.

Lifting his head, he looked up into worried blue eyes, "Yes," he answered and his voice cracked. A few tears fell from his eyes and he used his shirt wipe them away. He dreaded the next words that were to come out of Edd's mouth.

"I'm considering that this might be something good for me." Edd said.

More tears escaped his eyes and fell onto his lap. Hearing Edd's words had caused him to cry out of elation, "Will you go out with me?" he questioned, ignoring the salty water. If he rejected him, Kevin knew he'd be depressed for weeks, if not months. On the other hand if he accepted, wonderful; sweet bliss awaited him.

Edd blushed and his composure weakened, he became nervous and he gripped the blanket to steady himself, "Y-yes, Kevin."

Slowly, the redhead looked up, shamelessly exposing his tear stained cheeks to the brightly blue eyed boy. His senses became impaired and his heavily burdened heart softened. His inner turmoil dissipated. He reached out to Edd and touched him. The feeling of Edd claimed Kevin and he did succumb to the feelings of the unaware supreme one.

Kevin intentionally moved forward and wrapped his arms around Double D. Double D pondered over several possibilities before returning the embrace. Double D's action caused the feelings of despair to be cast out of him and feelings of love replaced them.

Edd pulled his head back and looked Kevin in the eyes. His eyes were full of tears that were still falling from his eyes. Edd could only guess they were from happiness.

"Ke-Kevin.." Edd said to the redhead.

"Hmm?"

"Is this a ploy?" Kevin cocked his head to the side in confusion, "A-are you sure I'm good enough for you?" Edd said with the intention to add to his explanation.

"Edd, you're better than I am." Kevin picked Edd up and cradled him in his arms. He leaned over with Edd on his lap and used his right arm to cover the both of them with the warmth of the blanket. He tightened his grip on Edd and moved himself and the other into a laying position. An intense blush crept across Double D's cheeks.

Not once did Double D object to being cuddled. It just felt so strange to him that a person he barely knew was acting like this. The other person felt so at home and so unfamiliar. But while this whole situation confused him, it did feel good. Also, kind of.. right. Putting his trust into Kevin, after remembering the events that'd passed by not too long ago, he relaxed himself into Kevin's warmth.

Mentioned green-eyed male kissed him on the top of his head and softly whispered, "Goodnight." His already fierce blush increased and a tear fell from his eye as he settled further into the embrace and more tears fell as he pressed his body against Edd's.

Edd was in shock. This wasn't normal. Was he dreaming? Kevin rested his head on Edd's and began breathing peacefully. Warm water like a summer rain dropped on Edd's face. Edd leaned his head back and made himself comfortable on Kevin's chest.

Kevin's breathing slowed and his heart rate went down. It was beating as though it's reason for existing was Double D. And Double D had never felt more complimented in his whole life. Edd yawned and closed his sleepy eyes. It dawned on him he'd never felt anything better than the feeling of being held in Kevin's arms and the zen of Kevin's breathtaking snoring. In no time, he too failed to be awake.

Hours later, daylight's glare shown on the ginger's eyelids. Kevin opened his green orbs and took in the sight before him. Right there in his very own arms was the person he'd been thinking about daily for the past four years. This was a dream come true.. and in reality. The touch he felt from the blue eyed boy him feel things he didn't know how to describe. He watched him sleeping, the boy was beautiful. Edd stirred in his sleep and bent his body back, moving into a fetal position while sleeping.

Kevin then noticed a pressure in between his legs. His cheeks flushed violently as he realised he was becoming pleasured off of one simple touch from being in contact with Edd's body. He looked down and realised it was Edd's back that had come in contact with what was a flaccid appendage.

It wasn't fully hard, but that was still surprising off of one simple touch. Not only that, but Kevin had tried several other guys and couldn't become erect by them. Neither thoughts nor contact with them made him hard. He'd gotten hard thanks to Edd before and had many well thought out fantasies. Most of them, however; were romantic.

What held the outmost importance about Kevin's fantasies, though is that he had never been one to fantasize about anyone else and most of his glorious fantasies of him and Edd did not include sex. Some had been of just Edd. He dreamt about him frequently, too. Kevin felt proud of himself for being so attracted to Double D. Moreover, his pride grew as his senses told him he'd greatly honored the alluring Eddward Vincent.

Kevin allowed himself a beautiful caress from Double D, he forced himself to let go as he started the process of awakening his new boyfriend. He found it incredibly rude to lay there and touch Edd with his penis (though an accident) without Edd's permission and he refused to be someone who didn't treat Double D with respect.. It mattered not that he was a dork.

Eddy stomped down the stairs and marched over to the sectional where Kevin and Double D were resting. Eddy's eyes wandered from the flooring to the the two on the couch. Eddy squinted his eyes in pain when the morning light met with his eyes. Eddy was enraged with what he witnessed. His best friend was laying in the arms of his worst enemy and that unnerved him. Double D's eyes fluttered open and his sleeping face faded into a frightened one.

"What the hell, Edd!?"

Kevin helped sit Double D up and scooted away from him, cold glare pointed directly at Eddy.

"Is there a problem, Eddy?" Double D asked a bit defensively.

"Yeah there's a problem! I'm nauseous, I've got a splitting headache, and now you're all over that asshole?"

The glare never receded, and the redhead's condition only worsened. Kevin growled, both fists clenched complete with a red face, "Don't raise your fucking voice to him."

Eddy did nothing more than give his enemy the bird. He was definitely not up for fighting.

Double D sighed and lethargically moved himself into the kitchen. Eddy sent a sharp glare at Kevin who rolled his eyes and slammed his body into the back of the sofa and crossed his arms. Double D brought Eddy a full glass of ice water (which would defeat the heating of his stomach acids, which gives some prevention of sickness) and painkillers.

Eddy sighed heavily in disdain and he closed his hand around the extra pills Edd stuck in his hand for Ed.

Eddy muttered a thank you, the sound of his voice weaved with scorn. He was against the situation of Double D and Kevin entirely. He climbed the stairs in anguish. Double D faced Kevin who was on the couch, he felt pained by the recent events. Kevin lifted his arms and hugged Double D.

The hug fully enchanted Kevin and relieved him of the worry Eddy had brought upon him. Double D too was relieved by the embrace and he returned the hug. He moved over and sat down next to Kevin who moved to lie down and pulled Edd into a similar position.

The shorter of the two utterly regretted his friend seeing him being held by Kevin and felt apologetic for the way he'd been feeling because of his friend. The redhead's face stiffened in concern and gently layed his hand on Edd's cheek.

He showed no disregard and felt no distaste for the boy who he'd madly fallen for. Though, still questioning his feelings as far as he could conclude he really was mad for the dorkiest nerd.

"Thank you, Kevin." Edd whispered, "That was helpful."

Up in Edd's room Eddy was looking over Edd's bookshelf which contained several rows of cds. He grouched under his breath as he tried to focus his mind off of his distaste for the situation in which his friend was involved with. He heard Ed toss and turn and glanced over to the area where he was laying. He turned his gaze back to the well-organized bookshelf and settled on CD.

Popping the CD in the radio that was on the end table by the bed, he rubbed his face. He struggled to calm down. He just knew this would make him crazy.

Eddy opened the door of Edd's room and walked down the staircase of the Vincent home. He figured the least he could do was be there for Edd and try to accept his newfound relationship. It was better than when Kevin used to beat up on Edd and the other Eds when they were all kids. And anyway, according to Amelia Kevin had been trying for Edd the whole time, and as Edd's friend he must too make an effort for his friend. Whether he liked it or not him and Kevin were just going to have to work together to get along for the sake of Double D and themselves.

He reached the last step of the staircase and entered the living room. He spotted Edd back in Kevin's arms, and Kevin consoling him. Probably because of the events brought upon them by Eddy, was his guess. Eddy took a step closer to them and let out a soft cough to get their attention.

Edd and his new boyfriend looked over at Eddy, "So.. Kevin, huh?" to which Double D nodded, somewhat apologetically.

"Yes, Eddy." Double D sat up and moved himself off of Kevin and onto the couch. He positioned himself straighter and looked Eddy in the eyes, "I know you don't like this, and it will take some getting used to, but please try.."

"It's alright, Double D." Eddy said as he walked towards the couch. He sat next to Double D, "You're my best friend and I'm just going to have to get over my issues with ol'shovelchin over here... You're more important than that."

Double D smiled and put one hand in the other. So happy about what he was hearing. Kevin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and snuggled his head into Double D's shoulder. Double D blushed.

"I appreciate that Eddy. How about I get breakfast started?"

Eddy smiled at Double D, "Just make time for me an ol' lumpy, alright sockhead."

"You have my word, Eddy, I assure you." Double D promised and returned the smile.

Double D turned around, wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and kissed Kevin on the lips. Kevin pressed his lips into Edd's and his cheeks grew hot. He closed his eyes. The intellectual kissed him back, he moaned into the caressing ethereal.

"Get a room, will ya!?" Eddy gagged out.

Double D's eyes shot open, and he whipped his head around towards his short friend. Kevin became angry and glared, full-force at Eddy. To let off some steam he stood and told Double D he may as well prepare breakfast.

"I guess you're right," he sighed. He stood, brushing off his pants and went to the kitchen, followed by Eddy and Kevin. He began pulling out various ingredients to cook with.

"What's with the brown eggs?" Eddy rudely asked.

Kevin, once again, became angry. He was growing sick and tired of him disrespecting his boyfriend. He told himself he couldn't hit Eddy since Eddy was his best friend."

"They're organic. They're better for you since they don't add any hormones in the food they supply the hens."

"That doesn't mean they don't suck."

"Alright! That's it," spoke Kevin with a balled fist, "Don't talk to him like that. I don't care what it's about."

Eddy's eyes narrowed in anger. Kevin had already had half a mind to remove him from his house. He wasn't going to let anyone treat Edd that way. The meer thought of it made him ashamed of himself. Not like the feeling of shame is why he was demanding respect on his behalf.

Edd looked up from the floor, "Don't worry about it, they're just words. It doesn't bother me, really. But thank you."

Edd flipped the switch on the machine to the right of the stove and added the coffee to the coffee maker.


	2. Chapter 2

Music

Chapter 2: Morning and Party Invitation

* * *

Eddy had decided to help after feeling a little guilty for abusing Edd's kindness before deciding to no longer donate his services. Kevin had set the table. Eddy had only made buttered toast. Buttered toast which he didn't even slice.

Kevin's glare was fixed on Eddy. It was feasible and tangible to ingest that he was upset to say the least. His reason being that though Eddy had assisted in breakfast, as soon as his meal was made his help had been cut short. He felt like slamming his head directly into the table for making new boyfriend work so hard.

"How do you like your eggs, Kevin," Double D voiced his wonder after lining up the toast he'd recently sliced in half onto the long rectangular plate in a fallen dominoe-fashion. He looked over at Kevin whilst grabbing a small sauce bowl from the cabinet.

Kevin tore his eyes from the short Ed, and flicked them over to the petite male who was still in his pajamas from the night before.

"Sunny-side up with bacon bits," he stated.

Edd scooped out some organic raspberry jam from a mason jar. He got one of the pans off a hook and put it on the stove. He oiled it up then took some bacon out of the freezer, deciding to make some for his other guests as well.

Amelia descended from the stairs, rubbing at her tired eyes. She took notice of Double D in the kitchen and offered him some help. He handed her the rectangular plate after putting a spoon in the sauce bowl and said bowl onto the plate. He asked her to put it in the middle of the table before he thanked her for her help.

After completing her task, she went back towards the kitchen followed by Kevin. Eddy had begun to eat his meal and was not going to get back up. Not only that, but the kitchen was only so big and would be beyond crowded if Eddy were to join them.

Double D had finished the first few slices of bacon after he told Amelia his gravy recipe and Kevin to take the three filled pitchers to the table. He handed Kevin his plate as soon as Kevin was in the kitchen again.

Amelia started stirring the mixture which was in the bowl and Edd began making himself a spinach omelet. Edd looked over and saw that Kevin had reentered the kitchen again.

"You can go eat your meal, if you'd like." he offered.

"No way!" he refused, "You have way too much to do already. Cooking for five people is too many."

"Though I only have two more things to do, I accept your offer."

Amelia lifted the pot from the stove and went to get a bowl to pour the gravy into. This left a burner open for Kevin to begin cooking. Edd moved aside and make room for Kevin to finish up his omelet. He got out more bacon slices and set them in front of Kevin.

A third pan removed from hook and was placed onto the stove. Pancake batter was the next item added to the counter along with an assortment of berries. He sighed before smiling at Kevin who bent down and kissed the top of his head.

Edd made a stack of pancakes, Amelia found a good enough spot for the bowl of homemade gravy, Kevin completed the crispy bacon and the spinach omelet. The omelet was already on a plate, and all Eddy did was finish his meal.

With a ladle held in his hand, Double D carried the items over to the table. Amelia was beginning to pour milk into each one of the three medium-sized cups

on the table. Double D put the ladle into the bowl of gravy and hoped Ed was actually use the ladle this time.

Kevin had started the coffee maker and poured some sugar into a small bowl after sticking a spoon inside of it. After that he finished making two extra crispy pieces of bacon and crushed them onto egg which sitting over to the side of the stove, next to the sink on a heating tray.

"Eddy, will you please get Ed to come down?"

Eddy grouched, but complied as he shoved his fists into his pocket and lazily walked over to the stairs and up to Double D's bedroom.

Edd strolled out of the kitchen, moving towards the dining table.

As Kevin walked passed he took the stack of pancakes from Edd and kissed him on the cheek with a red face. He laid the plate next to the rectangular plate that was in the middle of the table. Setting his let his eyes loom over at Edd. He took his seat and watched as his boyfriend prepared yet another meal. He took out various fruits to prepare a fruit salad for Amelia and sat a clear glass bowl in front of him. The cutting board was already out for him and was sterile.

Double D bent down and found the cast iron tea pot. He went over to the sink and poured water into the teapot. He turned on the backburner and placed the teapot on it. His eyes shot over to Amelia who had just picked up a pitcher of orange juice,

"Amelia, do you prefer coffee or tea?"

She looked up, "Tea. Definitely tea."

Edd made note of this.

Amelia poured some orange juice into the smallest glass next to Kevin and he didn't noticed. He was captivated by the sight of his boyfriend's simple movements as he put blackberries into the bowl. He lowered his hand into his hand and ventured into a stupor.

Kevin failed to descry Ed coming downstairs with Eddy in tail and the words Ed enthusiastically sang finely fell on deft ears.. But he was pulled out of his daydream when Ed plopped down in the seat next to him. Ed was feeling fabulous when he noticed all the food in front of him, clasped his hands around a hand-full of toast and dipped them all in the gravy. Kevin peered over to the seat on his left to be sure it was saved and thought,

'I am not going to pass up the chance to sit with my boyfriend!' Double D's meal was atop a table mat. He switched his eyes back over to Double D and became completely aware of what he was doing.

Edd finally left the kitchen, carrying the bowl of fruit and a tall glass of pink liquid.

"Oh, drats!" he said to himself, "I went and forgot the honey."

Kevin didn't miss a word he said and went over to Double D swiftly, "I'll get it for ya. Just tell me where to look for it."

"I meant at the store, Kevin." he sighed, gaze falling downward. It was grapefruit juice he'd be drinking, and one really wouldn't like drinking the juice without sweetener, "I'll just have to tolerate it."

Kevin took over in carrying the previously mentioned items. Dropping the bowl in front of the now seated Amelia, he took Edd's hand and guided him to the seat his omelet was while both Kevin and Edd blushed.

Edd and Kevin sat down together, hand in hand.

"I appreciate your efforts, Kevin."

Kevin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's nothing." he had wanted to help. He disliked watching Edd work so hard. He was proud of himself for making his boyfriend's morning easier and Edd was grateful of his efforts.

"I smelled you out, gravy." Ed's eyes were half lidded and he was rubbing the bowl of gravy. Eddy rolled his eyes and returned to his food. Kevin suppressed a laugh and got himself some pancakes.

"Thank you for the scrumptious and healthy breakfast, Double D. I owe you one," Amelia gave her due respect.

"Anytime, Amelia. I do hope it satisfies you."

The old coffee-maker dinged, signalling the coffee was ready. Double D took his pure white napkin off his lap let it drop onto the table. Kevin's grip on his hand tightened.

"It's okay," the ravenette whispered, "I'll go get it."

Kevin released his hand, a feeling of giddiness dissipated. Edd slid his hand away from Kevin and stood up. Kevin caught a glimpse of Edd as he reentered the kitchen. Eyes looming down to his meal, he reached for a fork, choosing to consume the food.

Double D pulled out a tray and poured three cups of coffee into three coffee mugs. Figuring the tea was hot enough, though it hadn't come to a boil, he got out two japanese style tea cups and poured the hot water into them. He reached up and took out two green tea bags.

When he was done in the kitchen, he carried the tray out of the kitchen and over to the dining table. He sat it down, took his cup of tea, and resumed sitting next to his boyfriend. He tore the wrapper that encased the tea bag and happen to notice Amelia doing the same with her's.

He tucked the wrapper underneath his napkin and submerged his tea bag into the hot water, grabbed the grapefruit juice. He took a large sip and swallowed quickly. Kevin saw the look of distaste claim his features and turned to look at the ebony haired boy. Edd took another sip of the drink and sat down the glass. He picked up his fork and his knife, then cut his omelet.

He'd been chewing his food with proper table manners when Kevin grabbed his glass of fruit juice, "Eew. Tastes like vomit."

Double D covered his mouth and giggled, "It's really bad without honey." he cut away another slice of his omelet and ate.

'He is too cute!' Kevin thought.

Ed was hadn't changed much, he was still the same old Ed, and though he knew what's what, many of the idiotic things he did hadn't changed. Ed poured syrup all over his pancake and stuck it on his face. He laughed as he poked out holes for eyes and a mouth hole, too. He shoved the pieces into his mouth and sucked them down his throat.

Eddy put a fork in the remaining three pancakes and moved them to his plate, "Ed, pass the syrup."

Ed didn't hear Eddy, instead he took the pancake off his face, rolled it up and started eating it.

"Ed!" Eddy shouted.

"Do it yourself, dork." Kevin said to which Eddy growled and stormed over to Ed. He picked up the syrup dispenser with his usual ghastly attitude included, he whirled around, and stomped back to his seat.

Amelia took a sip of her tea and complimented Edd on his exquisite taste with a smile. Ed made a reach for one of the coffee mugs, without spilling the contents of the handled cup, he pulled it through the air and over to him. He grabbed the bowl of sugar, and Eddy waited patiently for Ed to add the desired amount of sugar to his coffee.

He poured in cream with his other hand whilst he dumped in a load of sugar.

Edd clasped his hands together above his lap and smiled, "Now isn't this just marvelous? We can all sit and enjoy a our food in pea_."

In an instant Double D was up and had his hand clenched around Ed's wrist, a frown evident on his face. He was giving the taller male a soft glare.

Kevin watched on in amusement, "Oh, no you don't, mister."

Ed gave Double D the puppy face and almost cried due to Double D's harsh scolding. He stuck out his quivering lip, "Oh no. Nooo," he wagged his finger in the air with closed eyes, "You can use your own spoon, Ed. Now drop it."

Kevin chuckled into his hand and Eddy laughed out loud.

Ed dropped the spoon into Edd's open hand and picked up the other spoon. He started to stir his coffee, as he slowly and cautiously watched Double D walk back to his seat. Kevin laughed as the frightened Ed watched his adorable boyfriend walk away. He passed by Eddy and handed him the sugar, creamer, and the spoon.

Amelia started sneezing. Edd looked up from where he was positioned with concern.

"Amelia, you should go to the doctor if that persists," He said matter of a factly.

Amelia looked up, "Just pepper," she said, "And anyways, I try to stay away from doctor's.. Anyone who makes a sick child suffer in pain who can't afford treatment is on my shitlist."

This inspired Double D and awed quite a few people at their table.

Running water could faintly be heard from the living room. Amelia was diligently washing the dishes alone. Finally getting to take a break, Edd was feeling joyous. He was curled up in the blanket from the night before, being coddled by Kevin who's face was nuzzled into his neck. He'd never been happier.

They all decided to watch a movie. Eddy had fallen asleep seeing as how the movie was a documentary about planet earth. His head was back, mouth was wide open, and he was snoring loudly. Kevin, on the other hand, didn't mind the movie and actually found it interesting.

Amelia popped up in front of the two and apologized for her interruption. She was knelt down, an innocent display on her face, and wet hands with a cellphone held up by her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Nat said he would like to come over. I don't know what to tell him, but here I'll let you decide while I go finish the dishes."

Kevin took the phone from her and she went back to cleaning up. Reading the text message, he looked to his boyfriend for an answer.

"I don't mind." Edd told Kevin.

-Just go to my house _ Kevin-.

After he sent the text, he tossed the phone to the side and resituated himself and Edd on the sectional t to get more comfortable. The door slammed and Edd jumped, Eddy's snoring quieted and he woke up groaning. Kevin went into protective mode as his head snapped to the right. He saw his teal-haired friend standing in the doorway. Kevin glared.

Edd huffed and stifled his unsettling feelings, "Shoes must be left at the door, I implore you."

Nathan popped his shoes off and tossed them away, "Soo~, I was in the neighborhood," he started with a smile. He went on as he got closer to the gentlemen on the sectional against the wall, "And it looks like I've gotten my questions answered."

"You're holding each other like you already fucked." he threw out there.

Kevin squinted his eyes and blushed. Edd's cheeks turned a faint scarlet and in his usual polite tone said, "Language, please."

"Kev, he's absolutely adorkable!" Nat cooed, "How long are ya gonna keep him?" he asked, teasingly.

"I-I guess for as long as I can." he rubbed the back of his head and averted his eyes.

Edd blushed and hid his face in Kevin's chest.

Eddy grumbled and went to ask Amelia for a cigarette. Nat was proving to be too much for him without nicotine. Much to his liking, she dropped the wet rag into the steaming sink and went out with him.

"Aaawww," Nat cooed, "He's just the cutest little gnome ever!"

Double D's face was in his hands to conceal his blush. Nat resisted the urge to reach over and rub his head. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him,

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked, fawning slight anger, "Or Nazz? This is the best news in your life and you don't tell your two best friends?" he threw his hands up in the air dramatically before crossing them over his chest.

Edd, oblivious to Nat's faux behaviors started apologizing profusely. Kevin soothed him by rubbing his shoulders, complete with soft touches.

"Dude, it's alright. Chill. Its not your fault he's decided to be secretive, cutie."

Kevin shot daggers at his friend.

"I'm not being 'secretive'. We just now finished breakfast." he defended in case there was any seriousness to what Nat had fawned.

Nat grinned and threw one hand down, nonchalantly, "I was joking, I was a bit offended, though. Buuutt, don't sweat it, I came here to_."

"Yeah, why ARE you here, Goldberg?" asked Eddy who was standing in the doorway (backdoor) with an a finger rudely pointed at Nathan.

Nathan glared at Eddy angrily and turned back to Kevin and Edd, "As I was saying, I came over here to_."

Ed burst out laughing, interrupting Nat who whipped his neck in the direction of the pestering noise with an angry glare.

"Will I ever get to speak!?"

"Ed, what is so funny?" Double D asked. Ed tried to quiet down and retard his laughter. Edd waited patiently while Nathan huffed like a brat.

"I...just...realized a...whore is a...doorknob." he said in between laughs and raspy inhales.

"Tch." Nat sounded.

Edd pondered the thought, forgetting to lecture Ed about his inappropriate language. Kevin rolled his eyes. Nat shook his head.

"Damn Ed, where do you come up with this crap!?" Eddy plopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote.

With a finger to his lip, "There's no sense to that, Ed," Double D announced.

"Yes there is," the tallest Ed assured.

" 'd love to hear it," Nat said sarcastically.

"A whore is just an object, so is a doorknob," Ed stated as a matter of a factly.

Double D's eyes were huge, he was in awe that Ed had actually had a correct thought, and told an amusing joke. Eddy burst out laughing. Amelia golf-clapped for his statement and sat down, crossing one leg over the other in the process. Nat was fighting his lips that threatened to smile involuntarily and Kevin smirked, he was impressed.

"You got that right, buddy," Eddy gave him a slap on the back and turned the tv on. He passed the remote to the half-witted Ed, "Pick anything you like, man."

Nat returned to his usual perky attitude, "So, anyways, like I was saying, I came over to invite you guys to a party," he turned to Amelia, "You can come, too, girl."

"I'm a wall-flower, but sure. It'll be somewhat a bother, though. The loud noise, the not being able to hear yourself talk.."

"The suffocating crowds of people," Double D filled in where she trailed off.

Amelia turned one hand over with a flick of the wrist and moved her sight to meet with Edd's eyes, "That, too." she agreed.

"Yeah, there's always a clusterfuck of people," Kevin leaned back.

"Kevin, language."

"So, are you ganna go, or what?" Nathan asked curiously with a brow raised.

To which said redhead threw up a finger and decided to be a huge smartass, with a glint of mischief in his eyes, Kevin said, "Nuh-uh, that's one word and language is more than one word," with a teasing tone.

Nathan laughed, "Good one."

"Finally someone sets him straight," Eddy piped in with a laugh.

"Please refrain from cursing." Eddward fumed, crossing his arms over his chest. It unsettled him that Kevin had tried to find away around his simple request and he was angered at the disrespect he was receiving.

Eddy exploded into a fit of laughter, he stifled a laugh as he chose to mess with his sockhatted friend, "Why, Double D..? Why don't you... heeheh enlighten us?"

"Curee words are vulgar because they're either used in anger; which is animalistic, or to boast about something that is hardly entertaining in an obnoxious fancy!" Edd overted with a hollar.

"Jeez.. I understand how you think it's animalistic, but they're just words and at least there's a definition to them.. and anyway, I cuss," she said blatantly, " So, will I be giving you a ride to the party or what?" Amelia asked as she glanced at the ravenette.


	3. Chapter 3

Music

Chapter 3: Party

* * *

After some pondering, Double D announced that he would enjoy attending the party and excused himself for a shower. Everyone besides Nathan Goldberg and Amelia left. Ed and Eddy to play video games at Ed's, and because they weren't invited, much to Eddy's dismay. Kevin left to shower and get a change of clothes.

Nathan decided to strike up a conversation with the auburn haired girl after she altered her approach which she'd recently retrieved from her car, "So, they got together, huh?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Amelia was brushing her hair in an upward motion on the couch with her feet propped up.

"I know, I know! I just figured you'd tell me how."

"I dunno," she tied her hair into a messy, stylish bun, "I woke up and they were being all sweet to each other," she shrugged lazily. An idea then hit her and she was thankful because she and Nat had been stricken by boredom.

"Lets go to my car and smoke!"

A large smile was plastered on Nat's face upon hearing this, "After you," he stood and stuck his arm out like a gentleman. They hurried out the door and in to the car after it's owner unlocked it.

Amelia pulled her glass pipe from out of her car's compartment and began to pack it. The boy with teal hair slid into the car and shut the door.

"Lets hot box!" he gleefully threw his arms in the air. Spying red from the corner, he rolled down his window and got Kevin's attention with a snap of his fingers. The redhead turned around and walked towards the car.

"Yeah, man?" Kevin leaned on the car window that was half-up. He motioned for him to get in. Nat began to roll up the window and Kevin backed away from it, "Okay, okay."

Nat giggled and took the bowl Amelia had held out for him. She was stifling a cough. He looked the bowl over before complimenting her on the piece, "It's exquisite!"

Kevin shut the door and threw in his bag and removed the pipe from the male with teal hair's grasp. He took a hit of the weed without knowing what strain in was. He decided to ask what it was as he exhaled smoke.

Nat glanced at his auburn haired friend, "Blue cheese, right?"

She reached her arm out, took the bowl from Kevin and retracted her arm back to her. She mashed the charred bud deeper into the bowl and brought the piece to her mouth, "You got it," she inhaled the bud she was lighting after flicking her bic, "I've also got lemon skunk and strawberry kush," she confided.

"Dude, sweet, I had this my freshman year," Kevin said, reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, "Can I buy some off of you."

"No, I don't sell," she narrowed her eyes and handed the bowl over to Nathan who asked,

"You'll smoke at the party, right?"

She dilibertly pondered a sudden idea, "Kevin, I can take you to buy some. My dealer is a patient and you can buy pretty much anything from him. I can take you before we go to the party."

Kevin nodded, "If you're alright with that." he took a hit from the piece he'd just grabbed and looked inside of it after thinking there wouldn't be any left, "Cashed." he passed the bowl back to Amelia who pulled out her baggy.

They smoked for a while longer, the car had become filled with thick, spiralling smoke, and they could barely see out the window. So, Double D, who'd came out of the shower fully dressed to an empty house, looked like an eerie figure to all three. While Kevin and Amelia figured it was Edd, Nathan was frightened by the figure who tapped on the glass and jumped in his seat, hand on the door and ready to run.

Amelia coughed slightly and rolled down her window, the smoke filtered out in a big gust. Double D took a step back, "Yeah?"

"I've dressed appropriately and am ready to go," he made eye contact and saw her reddening, half-lidded eyes.

Kevin smiled at his boyfriend who was wearing a dark green v neck and grey skinny jeans. He couldn't make out the shoes, but he looked damn good to Kevin.

Amelia nodded, looking him in the eye, "Kay, well go on ahead and get in. We were using this as a pass time as we waited on you."

"Thank you," Double D turned, and headed for the car, a little skeptical about the fact Amelia would be driving under the influence of a drug. He saw Kevin pass a colorful glass pipe to his friend Nathan as he crawled into the back seat of her car. Kevin slid closer to the middle, wrapped is arm around his petite waistline, and greeted him. Double D returned the greeting and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"No problem," she perked.

Kevin's eyes were red and Double D shot him a look of disappointment. The redhead chuckled and pulled him close with Nat watching the two.

"C'mon, Double D, weeds not bad," he said in a calming voice, rubbing his boyfriend's back softly.

"Yeah," Nat turned around in his seat and met eyes with Edd, "It's actually good for you. Like brain food."

Double D hmphed and stuck his nose up, Amelia tittered in her hand, "It's still illegal and it's possible you'll be facing time in jail if you're caught with it."

"They're just trying to keep you from joys in life, man," Amelia said tilting her gaze towards Double D.

Double D leaned back into Kevin's chest, blushing as Nat and Amelia watched with joyful smiles. Kevin wrapped his arms around Double D's torso softly and firmly.

"She's so right!" Nat cheered.

"Of course I am. I also know the government has this place like a game of monopoly," she passed a cigarette to Kevin and stuck her key in the ignition. Soon, the car was rolling.

Amelia turned off her turn-signal and peered back at Kevin and Double D who sat hand in hand, gazing into each others eyes, "I don't mean to interrupt, but would you mind if I turned on some music?"

"Fine." Kevin answered, throwing his hand down nonchalantly. Amelia went to her YouTube and quickly typed in mushrooms by kottonmouth kings.

"Do we need to pull over at a gas station so you two can be alone," Nat asked, masking a laugh.

He looked back and saw Kevin and Double D blushing, "Shut the hell up, Nat!"

Nathan and Amelia laughed uncontrollably, Amelia threw her head towards Nat with a toothy grin that said, 'I know what you're thinking'.

"Oooh, looks like we def should! He's already frustrated."

Double D hid in his hat whilst his boyfriend growled with a clenched fist, threatening to drag Nat out of the car.

"Okay, okay, I'm done," Nat yawned and lay his head back against the seat. The hothead started to calm down and he gently pulled the ravenette's hat off his face.

"It's okay.. You can come out now," Kevin whispered, staring at Double D intensely with endearment radiating from his words and settling on his expression, "dork."

"Daawww," Nat cooed.

"Sshh. Don't make him hide again."

Edd blushed darkly and hid in Kevin's arm.

Amelia proceeded to find something to listen to. The marijuana had put Nat to sleep which shocked her because he was alert five minutes prior and his snoring had begun to agitate her. She picked a song by shinedown and connected the speakers into her phone. The lyrics of simple man blarred through the speakers.

Amelia was driving to Lemon Brook which was a fourth five minute drive from Peach Creek. Nat was asleep and Double D and Kevin were being conversational in the backseat.

"And what, pray tell, does it make you feel," Double D asked, raising his head to staunch his muffled words.

He was snuggled into his boyfriend, holding on his arm as the ginger's arms enveloped him.

"It's like... Being pumped and the feeling you get right after school the day before spring break." Kevin replied.

Amelia reached into her bag, pulled out a nug for Double D to examine and retracted her arm when Double D picked it off of her palm. He inspected the red haired bud and took a wiff to further analyse the strong scent it carried.

"There's nothing wrong with it. Its just a plant," she started speaking, Double D eyed her, "Its not poisonous, and it prevents tumors and kills cancer cells. All it does is release dopamine from our dopamine sensors in the brain because it contains thc."

Double D sniffed at it again, inhaling its heavenly fumes, "Then why would it ever be illegal?"

Before Amelia could explain why the plant was illegal, Kevin decided to be the smart one for a change, "For one, so companies like the paper company can make more money. You can make paper from the leaves; hemp, cheaper than from trees," Kevin said with a smirk.

"And," Amelia began whilst Nathan stirred in his sleep, "If it weren't illegal, there's a good possibility we wouldn't be in debt."

This comment astonished Double D. He felt as though he'd been slightly absurd about the whole ordeal.

She presented Double D with some cellophane that was pinched in between her pointer finger and thumb, "Save that for a rainy day," she stated, turning on her turn signal.

Kevin removed it from her grasp and asked for the bud from his boyfriend as Amelia rounded a corner. Nat's head snapped up and he looked over at the girl next to him,

"What's going on," he asked, groggily as he rubbed his eyes before inspecting the area.

"We're in Lemon Brook; my dealer's neighborhood."

She slowed down when she got to a driveway at the end of the street and pulled in. She parked her car and grabbed her phone and sent a text to mentioned dealer.

Kevin handed over the sealed cellophane with the small nug inside and pocketed his lighter. Double D patted him on the shoulder and pointed straight ahead, "Isn't that Eddy's brother?"

Kevin followed his finger and stared ahead, wide-eyed. He walked around the car and stopped in front of Amelia's window who smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Well, if it isn't the girlfriend," his brown eyes were on Double D who had suddenly filled with anger, "So, who dumped who?"

Kevin growled under his breath and lifted his boyfriend onto his lap. He protectively wrapped his arms around his fuming boyfriend. Eddy's brother shook his head and turned to Amelia, "I don't care that you brought your friends to my house, I got you."

"Thanks. Some dealers are a little sketchy about that."

"Ya gotta be, man. You never know when there's gonna be a rat," the auburnette giggled and nodded, "Guy's lucky you're here or I would've dipped his bag," the sizeable man smirked and met Kevin's watchful gaze he turned away, reached into his pocket, and with his four fingers covering what was in his large hand, handed her a bag.

She extended her arm back to Kevin, who placed his money in her open palm.

"Naw, you keep it. I rolled up nine grams there, no shake. Enjoy your night, Roselle."

Kevin's and Double D's eyes widened in surprise. They looked at each other then back at Eddy's brother. He had never been this nice.

Amelia got out of her car and gave the large man a hug, "Thank you sooo much!"

He squeezed her and twirled her around after lifting her small body in the air. He released her from the embrace and she got back into her car.

"You're good in my book, Roselle, always." he waved to her and started heading towards his front door.

"Holy shit!" Nat exclaimed, "He just gave you nine grams for free?"

Amelia smiled, stuck a cigarette in her mouth, and passed the bill to Kevin, "He's always nice to Me." she said, lighting her cigarette.

"Why does he call you by your last name?" Kevin asked.

"Well," Double D started with a smile, "Using a surname is customary to show respect." Double D supplied.

"Nah," Amelia broke up a tiny nug and shoved it in her bowl with her thumb, "He said it's because I'm as beautiful as a rose, with all the 'fiest' of a thorn," she sniffed the bud and announced, "Its northern lights!"

"Girl, you are gawgeous! Can I have some?" Amelia nodded at Nat and handed him two buds from the bag and passed the bowl back to Kevin.

"You get greens, bruh."

"Yay for you," Nat cheered.

Kevin grasped the bowl, lifted his head from Double D's shoulder and brought it towards his mouth. Framing his lips around the mouthpiece the boy in the leather biker jacket held the flame to the pot and inhaled the smoke that filled the pipe. Double D placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek and released a small yawn. Kevin passed the glass piece to Amelia as she backed out of his driveway, looking both ways as she did while Kevin tightened his arms across Edd.

As soon as she was on the road, she bent her head down, placed her thumb over the carb and lit the other green half of the bud. She exhaled from one side of her mouth and placed the piece on Nat's leg. He peered down at it with his golden eyes and picked it up.

"Y'know I'm going to need directions along the way." Amelia shot a side glance to the teal-haired boy in the passenger seat who nodded slowly as he opened his mind to scary monsters and nice sprites, absorbing the song into his thoughts to feel the full extent of the song.

Double D studied what he was doing in understanding as he pondered the thought of smoking weed.

"I gotchoo, girl."

They all, with the exception of the sockhead, went about their smoking session.

"Take a left here and it's 1267 on Starling Avenue," Nat stated.

She rounded the corner, and drove along the street slowly enough to read the numbers on the mailboxes.

"Would that be the one you're looking for," Double D voiced, pointing at the house on the left where a large number of cars were parked.

People filled the yard, music could be heard radiating from the house from inside the car. A number of people were seen with beer or red cups in hand, various colors of lights streamed from inside the house where some people were dancing on the front lawn.

"Good eye," said Kevin to Double D.

Amelia glanced over and spotted a pool in the backyard. She drifted the car to the left and parked.

"He didn't tell me they had a pool," Nathan whined.

"Just swim in your boxers, dude." Kevin said to the bratty male with the spiked hair. He pouted and muttered that he was planning on it with a huff.

Amelia retracted the keys from her car and stepped out of her car. She pressed a button on her keychain and popped her trunk.

"You guys go ahead and go inside, I'm going to grab my swimsuit." she told the three boys who recently separated themselves from her car.

Nat broke into a run for the door. Kevin made his way to the door with Double D trailing behind. The voices of numerous people were heard as they got closer to their destination. Someone with a football in his arm was running blindly from five other boys who were running after him and almost ran down Double D. He would've smashed right into him if Kevin hadn't pulled him away by the arm with a glare shot in the direction of the clueless teen.

"Ingrates.." he muttered through gritted teeth.

Double D tucked some of his disheveled hair back under his cap and thanked Kevin for moving him out of the way.

"You okay," Kevin looked Double D over, intently.

"I'm fine," Double D looked him in the eyes and smiled.

Kevin gave a nod, turned around and walked forward towards the wide-open door. He stopped in the doorway in front of one of his teammates who was leaned against the door frame, acting as a blockade.

"Hey," a blonde teen from the football teammate said as Kevin and Double D stood in the doorway, "Looks like cap'n brought a party favor," he called to a larger male who stumbled down the stairs, a cup of liquid sloshing out of the cup as he tried to keep his balance.

"Yyyooo," he stopped in front of them and with a raised hand tried to grab Double D by the back of his shirt. His hand was immediately smacked away roughly by Kevin.

"Don't touch 'im," Kevin almost yelled.

The drunken male laughed and took a swig of the alcoholic drink in his hand, "I was juss tryin' to take aaahh dah pinata, cap."

"He's not a fuckin' pinata, he's my boyfriend," Kevin scoffed with anger sparking in his green eyes.

The two males who blocked their entrance eyes widened and the blond took on a light look of disgust, "What did you ju_," he was cut off by the presence of Amelia who was wearing only a black bikini and white flip flops.

She stood carrying a towel and boldly inquired, "Are you guys going to move so we can get inside, or what?"

Both males in front of Double D and Kevin took on an apologetic look and removed themselves, "S-sorry, lady, we didn't know the queers were with you."

Amelia shot daggers at the blonde football player and followed in after Double D. She slapped the football player as she walked passed and walked off to the back door without another word. The football player raised his hand to his abused cheek and stared after her with, wide-eyed and a gaping mouth.

"You're lucky it was her, not me," Kevin grabbed Double D's hand and lead him away from the males and to the drink table which was in the large kitchen of the two story house.

Kevin grabbed a beer to bring down his anger and popped the top, "I should've known it would be a bad idea to come here."

Double D took a sit in one of the chairs at the table and looked out the window, watching some people swim. Nightfall had set in and a late night swim sounded good. Not many people were in the pool and that fact eased the boy some. He crossed one leg over the other and turned his attention back to his boyfriend.

"I can call Nazz, if you want to leave."

"Actually, Kevin, I was thinking it might be nice to join Nat and Amelia for a swim," Edd said, frowning as he watched his boyfriend down the beer.

Kevin, grabbed another beer and gave a shrug, "Sure." Double D took him by the hand and the two walked over to the glass door to the left of the kitchen. Double D slid the door open and shut it behind Kevin after he released the ginger's hand. They headed to an empty lawn chair and the redhead removed his jacket and slid his shirt over his head.

When he opened his previously closed eyes he saw that Nat was standing in front of him, dripping wet, with a pair of red skinny jeans over his shoulder, "Lookin' good, Double cutie," Nat was red-faced and Kevin looked over to see his boyfriend's alluring body glowing under the light of the full moon.

He looked absolutely enchanting. This all proved too much for Kevin who, looked away with scarlet stained cheeks. Amelia who was watching from the pool's edge pulled herself out of the water, and sauntered over.

"How on earth did you know there would be a pool, Double D?"

"I always come prepared," he smiled widely.

Nathan turned to Kevin who'd stripped down to his boxers. Double D blushed, "Looks like you have to swim in your boxers, too, Kev," Nat tittered and snapped a pic of Amelia who struck a pose, "This is so going on facebook," he grinned and began punching in buttons on his phone.

"At least mine has a button," Kevin said.

Nat grimaced and rolled his eyes which caused Double D to laugh with Amelia. Kevin smirked as Nat shimmied into his jeans. Double D wiped a tear from his eye.

"My fairest maiden," Nat threw his arm around Amelia's shoulders, "Would you be so kind as to accompany me to the drink table? There's food." he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I would love to, good sir."

Kevin gulped down the rest of his second beer and turned to Double D, trying his best to maintain his composer, "Wanna get it?"

"Very well, let's," Double D stepped forward and lowered himself into the pool. Kevin jumped in and shivered after surfacing his head from beneath the water. Double D starting doing the doggy-paddle over to his boyfriend.

"Can't you swim?" Kevin asked, pulling the other over to him and holding him afloat.

"I can, I'm just not terribly keen at the activity of swimming. Especially not in six foot deep water."

Kevin backed Double D into the pool's wall and kissed him on his soft lips. He pulled away and stared deeply into his gleaming indigo eyes, "Stay here, I'm going to do a few laps." he gave the ravenette another kiss before turning around and swimming away like a pro.

Double D were locked on his redheaded boyfriend as he swam gracefully through the waters. He sighed with satisfaction, gazing at his boyfriend. Before he knew it, he broke through the surface of the water as he was rashly pulled under by a source unknown.

He opened his eyes underwater, willing himself to ignore the sting in his eyes from the chlorine. Right in front of him was the blue haired girl who had unnerved him for the past 8 years. He kicked his leg and broke from her grasp.

The bluenette willed her body to float to the surface and she quickly poked her head out of the water. She swam over to the where the boy she'd recently captured was and glomped on him, pinning him against the pool wall. She was hindered from placing a kiss on him by the sight of his flawless face.

The majority of the people outside of the pool quieted and turned over to look at the source of the emotion, hatless ravenette caught their curious eyes. Hushed words were commented from all around by girls; some of whom attended his school.

"Oh my..," a blonde breathed, "He's completely flawless."

"Such a cutie."

"So handsome... Wow."

Double D blushed upon hearing the words exchanged after realizing they were about him. He caught a glimpse of something black and created out of cloth floating in the water. His hands flew to the top of his head and his face became redder. Out of the blew, a highly angered Kevin picked Marie up and tossed her away with a death scowl. She landed in the water at a rounded three feet away.

"Fucking Kanker," he growled in a low voice.

"K-Kevin," Double D murmured skiddishly, "my hat."

Kevin's expression softened when he heard his boyfriend's angelic voice. He turned to see his boyfriend who was missing his hat. The awed one marveled at the attainable miracle. He looked beyond cute.. Spellbinding and heavenly were closer words. A strange sensation soaked into his nose, following an uncomfortable patch of warmth. Kevin's nose began to gush blood as his entire face became red and heated up. Blood began rushing down south. He became thankful he was in a cold pool and Double D, forgetting all about his hat, panicked.

Kevin quickly removed himself from the pool to save the clean waters from further consumption of his blood. He knelt down to his knees and pulled Edd out of the pool and sat him down, leaving his legs hanging in the pool.

"I'll get you for this, firecrotch! Double D is mine!" Marie screamed from within the water.

"Explains how he's my boyfriend," Kevin fired back.

Double D rolled his eyes with a scoff and turned his head over to Kevin, ignoring the severely agitated bluehaired girl. He scooted back and took his boyfriend's hand who'd started to pale from blood loss. He stood and lead his boyfriend over to where they'd left their clothes. He rummaged through his disguise for the night and extracted a handkerchief from his shirt pocket he keeps with him, mostly for the sake of Ed.

He placed the silken cloth under the latter's nostrils and tilted his head downward. Suddenly, a soaking wet hat was placed on top of his head with a laugh. Double D blushed as he took in the portrayal of his gingered boyfriend. His red hair was perfectly managable, unlike his own wavy black locks that cascaded around face. Kevin's green eyes glittered from the moonlight which honorably gilded him for the other to behold and the intellectual couldn't stop eyeballing that of him.

"I've always heard to tilt your head back," Kevin commented, "But I trust you know what you're doing." with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and reeled him closer to him.

"Actually, Kevin, if you tilt your head back the blood will rush through your air passages leading to a higher possibility of it dripping into your lungs."

Kevin nodded and tugged Edd onto his lap, "Makes sense," he smiled smugly as he caught a hint of various people viewing him and the marvelous genius.

Compulsively, he turned his vision upwards after hearing taps to see Nat running towards him. Amelia was following behind with pink cheeks. She looked almost erotic.

"Dude, did you get punched?" Nat asked, looking him over for any marks.

"Somethin' like that," he smirked, grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, "Hey, uh, Amelia.. I'm ready to go home, sorry to be the wet blanket," feeling somewhat awkward that he had to ask to go home.

"Psshh. Its fine, but I can't drive, I drank way too much. I would, but I'm not taking my chances, apparently there's a wreck on the way home," her eyes were glassy, matching Nat's.

"I can't do it, either. I had more than she did." Nat said.

Amelia, Kevin, and Nathan agreed the best choice would be for Double D to drive. All except Amelia got dressed and headed to the car. Double D buckled himself in and held the hat that was too big for him out to Kevin. He turned around, a bit surprised to see Nat and Amelia in the back seat, making a mental note to put a hat on that was intended for tomorrow on when he returned home.

He looked over to the passenger seat to see the person he was looking for seated, trying to staunch a smile. Kevin had his head turned away from Double D, but gripped his hat and put it on his head atop his head afterwards.

"Whoa," Nat leaned forward, appeal glowing in his gold eyes, "You landed a total hottie, Kev," Nat said excitedly, "Good job!" he held out his closed hand for a fist-bump.

Kevin's fist met his friends and he smirked. Amelia asked Double D to pass her her 'tools' while he was familiarizing himself with the controls of her car. Kevin popped open the compartment and handed her her smoking devices: her pack of cigarettes, and five different bags of weed.

The engine of the vehicle hummed and Double D, who was barricading a shiver, cranked the heat up a little.

"My apologies, Amelia," Double D uttered, a little embarrassed at how quickly he'd made himself at home.

"Turn it up more if you're still cold, money's just a thing, ya know?"

Double D backed the car out of the parking space and slowly drove out of the neighborhood. He'd been attentative along the way and wasn't in need of any directions.

"Back to the ghetto," Nat's voice sounded thrilled, but he was anything but about the return to the little neighborhood of Peach Creek. They all laughed.

"I know, right? There's a factory like fifty feet from the one-street hood, a candy story not even a block away, and a middle school in the neighborhood," Amelia managed to get out through a strong laugh.

"I know, dude. Can you believe I'm the most popular guy in school living in a hood like that," Kevin asked.

"Its the most remarkable and saddest thing I've ever seen," Double D tittered.

Soon, as they were riding down the road, they heard senseless sirens and made out stray pieces of metal in the road that hadn't been tended to yet. There were five cop cars on the sides of the road, a fire truck, and an ambulance with a female sitting on the back. It appeared she was having her leg assessed. Double D started to drive a little slower so not to hit any of the scraps in the road. Up ahead, a cop with a flashlight and a neon green vest was manning traffic.

"Oh God..," Amelia murmured and hid the paraphernalia and weed underneath her slim thighs. She took out a cigarette and began to smoke in an attempt to appear inconspicuous.

Everyone watched, frightened, as a cop made his way to the driver's seat of Amelia's car. They tried their best to play it cool, Kevin eyed his boyfriend. He hoped Double D didn't screw this up and so did Amelia. The officer stopped at the window and made hand motions for him to roll it down. Double D did as asked.

The officer eyed each of the four with some intensity, "How's it going tonight?"

Everyone in the car forced a smile, "We're doing quite well tonight officer," Double D stated, controlling his nervous behavior sharply.

"No drinks? No drugs?"

Double D sweat-dropped, but kept himself from stuttering, "No.. No, sir. Absolutely not."

He looked as if he was a little suspicious, but his expression changed and he smiled, "Well, I've got no reason to suspect either of you have anything to do with an illegal substance, so let me just give you a tip... I don't know how long you've been driving, son," he eyeballed Double D, his fluorescent green vest reflecting in the headlight of the car, "But try to drive quicker. There's a speed limit and you're not meeting it!"

Amelia, Nat, and Kevin burst out laughing. Double D nodded rather quickly at the officer and said, "Y-yes, sir."

"We just... Ahahaha... Got pulled over because he was...," Kevin inhaled knifely between laughs, "Was being too good ahahaha, I never knew you could be too much of a kiss-ass." He shot a glance over at his boyfriend, and caught his solid glare which scared him a bit and disinquished his humor, "Uh, sorry," Kevin muttered solemnly.

Amusement danced in Amelia's eyes who was cackling uncontrollably. Nathan made himself able to speak, "That just about says he's gonna go too slow for you, Kev."

"Shut up, man," Kevin said calmly as the car started moving again. Some of the officers were grouped up on the side of the road, laughing at the car as it rolled by and it made Amelia laugh harder.

'I'll go as slow as possible for him if need be,' Kevin thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a short preview of chapter 29: Treatment, I'm really proud of it and wanted to share!

Chapter 29: Treatment

Kevin had dressed in his best wear, he was visiting a cemetery tonight. Dense moisturizing organics drained from the prominent grey masses in the darkened horizon. He stared into the casings as they showered marvelously. The redhead coated in their gracings, lamented the abuse of the past, for once finding no benefit. Nails digging into his living cadaver, he came to realise there was no redemption, not one resolution could he behold. If only the angelic hues had been there to cease his unethical acts.

The male in amidst the yard of graves ventured ahead toward a gravestone encrypting an all too familiar name. A marvelous acid he could not diffuse from his brain. The mausoleum stood heroically for his injustice as it fearlessly haunted Kevin with justice's final call.

It's reason was lucid, it's sustainability was for the apologetic murderer. The holy honorarium seemed to send out a manifestation with his wanted post in mind. It hovered around, eventually binding him in place.

Kevin plopped to the ground in the honorary field of the dead, the icy waters stinging his form. He did nothing to subdue the pain as he bit back the tears and withheld the fear lashing out within. The redhead didn't deserve a release, he'd done something far to awry not to front his ultimate punishment.

It was crucial he did.

He accepted the harsh possession of the phantom. It hastily gassed him as it and the woe it brought became one with him. Tears stirred from his eyes as the dark glob tore him down, nurturing him.

It spoke words of kindness his blind eyes could eyes could not yet read, "It wasn't you."

It spoke of his incarnation. The one the angel's and he had murdered so viciously. They had fought on in a harmonious ballet and conquered. The battle wouldn't have lasted the time it had if not for the ever-gracing angel's.

Baptization had won this battle, just as Kevin had been praying for all along. He had had to put effort in to the life-giving of the prayer, though. He had to prove himself worthy. Prove he did.

The phantom dissolved leaving an airy ethereal bliss in it's passing.

It had been right, his incarnation was not him, though it resembled him. He was a different person, he had verified, he was worthy of moving on.

No longer would he be filled with shame, it wasn't he who had done those grave things. He would go on without being haunted any longer. Kevin was blessed and he refused to neglect that blessing any longer, he would return to the holy nirvana of ecstasy he where he belonged.

Before he left the land of the dead he honored and mourned their time together, feeling that Edd was that beautiful. They were getting older and he already dreaded death. He wanted to make memories for the rest of eternity with Eddward Marion Vincent. Afterall, the only reason the place was privileged was because it was of his and their lives. His life consisting within the landscape being the only reason other graves had received such a prestige.


	5. Lyric 4: The After-party

Music

Lyric 4: The After-party

* * *

Double D had changed direction, midcourse, after Nat suddenly recalled he needed to be dropped off. In order to relieve Amelia from some burden, who had made it known she'd pick up Ed, Eddy, Double D and Kevin in the morning, Double D decided to drop him off. It would save her sleep and get things done at a faster rate.

He drove slower as he drove up to the vast, elegantly designed gates. They were black and looked beautiful, seemingly replicated to be similar looking to gothic era charm. Edd engrossed himself with their ravish as he spoke.

Currently, the nerdy teen was in the middle of telling some sort of a joke, "Isn't it rather amusing imagining a person is a talking brain laughing at you," his smile was wide, gap in his front teeth exposed as he tittered into his right palm.

The other three individuals in the car were laughing harder than him, the intellectual didn't know if it was the joke or the weed.

"So, what you're saying is all we are is some holograms made from our brain chemicals and our feelings are a hallucination," Kevin asked, slightly puzzled, peering at his boyfriend from the front seat. Double D turned the wheel to the right, allowed the car to drift, and clicked off the turning signal.

He slowed his driving pace as the car rolled closer to the vast regal gates in front of them. He willed the car to a stop before he held the button down and the screen went inside of the car door. He reached his hand out of the car, used his foot to lift him up to aid him in his reach and pressed the button on the black, glass encased speaker box.

"Technically, in simple terms, yes," Double D sat back down in the seat properly and turned to his boyfriend, "But you are a very cute hologram," he blushed and brought his thumb up to the redhead's cheek and rubbed it gently.

Kevin's face tightened as he tried to control his blushing face, "...Kinda creepy."

Static was heard radiating from the speaker box, Double D lowered his hand and cranned his neck over, he waited patiently for the person to speak,

"Name," came a voice from a man with an Eastern European accent.

Nat forced himself through the middle of the two front seats quickly and raised his voice a little to make sure he was heard, "Nathan Goldberg."

After the employee's mentioning he was enthralled to hear from Nat again, bells chimed as the gates opened. Double D drove through, a looked of awe painted in with his features. Amelia, in the back, was leaned forward, her facial expression matching the nerd's.

"What beauticious architecture!" he exclaimed, his compliments detected at the radiant stone building as he drove around the marble driveway and around the circlular marble design with an expensive running crystal fountain in the middle. Natural crystals were formed, dangling like icicles.

Amelia's eyes widened as she and Edd marvelled at the piece, "Is that a geode?"

Double D took in every detail, every crevice of the tremendous sculpture and parked the car. In the middle of the fountain on a pedestal was a fine carving of Alexander The Great on one of his horses, he was carved splendidly from amethyst, a canopy of crystals held together by the outlining of the geode enclose over him. There was a plaque in front of the horse which was also made from amethyst, telling of the historical man, no doubt. The amethyst carving wa attached to the rare geode which was an exquisite work of art.

"It is a geode," a proud smirk crept across Nat's face.

"I-It's brilliant," exclaimed the mind-blown nerd. Kevin looked over, he watched as the sparkling crystals gleam from his eyes which mirrored them.

"It's a thirty six hundred dollar Scarlet Lenau," Nat said, causing Kevin's jaw to drop as he looked at his friend, baffled. The rich male grabbed his gucci bag from the floorboards.

"It's completely attractive," Amelia remarked, without tearing her gaze from the work.

"You've certainly piqued my interest, Mister Goldberg," Double D spoke.

"I'm sure. It was a pleasure today, Double cutie," Nat replied.

Everyone gave their farewells, Nat exited the car and made his way towards his house, and Double D turned on the car. He blinked out of his daze, the extent of his bliss deterorating.

Double D spotted the glare of street lights as he came upon the quiet neighborhood of Peach Creek. Under the glow the street light shed sat an upward gazing, vexatious Eddy. The taller Ed was running around in a fright as he squiggled another circle with his actions. Eddy seemed to be screaming at the boy as he glowered, his petulance responsible.

He squinted and lifted a hand to shelter his eyes from the light's offending glare.

"What gives, sockhead? You just ditch us and don't come back until," he paused, glanced at the digital watch on his wrist and continued, "1:00 am!?"

Double D sighed disdainfully, stepping out of the car with a look of complete and utter dissatisfaction as he walked toward the Eds. His head was bowed, idly and his feet drug slightly as he became closer. Screams that showed no sign of stopping were starting to irk the smart Ed who was already displeased from his exhaustion.

"You were informed, Eddy, that I would be attending the gathering tonight," Double D raised his head.

Eddy was perplexed at the unusual sight of his friend's unconcealed head and stood, his cheeks pinkened lightly by Double D's tempting features.

Double D failed to notice Kevin and Amelia join in behind him, "What's his problem," Kevin asked, gaze fixated on Ed who shivering, clutching Eddy's shoulders.

Ed bit back a scream and chose to confide in his ingenious friend, "There's a spider, Double D, it looked at me with eyes of death."

"Preposterous!" the onyx haired boy exclaimed. He inspected the area, intently, knelt down and brushed the spider into his palm with a pleased look gracing his features, "Why, Ed, this arachnid is positively harmless," the sight of the spider was not unappealing to the boy, on the contrary he found the creature to be quite fascinating. He looked the spider over and deducted the creature was male, while Kevin watched, mesmerized, "He's just a house spider!"

As usual, his nature-loving friend weirded him out, Eddy watched as Kevin glared when he caught Eddy's fixated gaze on his boyfriend. He stuck his arm around Double D and swiftly pulled him against his side.

"Ahem," Amelia sounded to get the boys' attention, "I'll be here to give you guys a ride to school,Monday. Try not to keep me waiting," she turned on one heel and strolled to her car with a wave. The bright lights came on behind Kevin and Double D.

Kevin made the announcement that Edd and himself were going to turn in for the night after noticing the languid look heavy on his beloved's face which made him feel somewhat glum.

"So, no one can come over tonight?"

"Yeah, he's really worn-out," Kevin responded to Eddy.

Eddy noted how Ed's body became heavier and said, "Yeah, he's out of schedule, anyways. G'night, sockhead."

Ed blinked his eyes rapidly into Eddy's shoulder prior to forcing them open, "Good night, Double D!" he mumbled sleepily.

The redhead lightly threw the hand he was not using to intertwine his fingers with the ever intelligent Edd's shoulder and waved after spinning his beloved around who's fingers presently enclosed the brown and black arachnid he'd decided to keep. Kevin fought a smile he acquired due to his cherished partner's antics.

"Get some rest, friends. I bid you a goodnight, sweet dreams, Ed," Double D called happily.

Without hesitation, Edd removed his house keys from their confines of his pocket. Kevin loosened his fingers from the latter's to allow him to move more freely. At this, Double D stuck the key on the outside of the keyhole and pushed it deeply inside. He twisted it to the left and after he heard the familiar click, he removed the key whilst bringing his other arm up and opening the door with a turn of the knob and a push of the door.

Double D stepped passed the doorway and began taking of his shoes, Kevin right in behind him. A lethargic sigh was vocalized from the intellectual's pink-framed mouth. The redhead looked up from relieving his own feet with a frown at his wondrous other.

Kicking his feet-protectors aside he ventured toward his beloved who'd just hung his keys on the labeled space to the right of the door. He placed his hand on the ebony haired intellectual's shoulder, and looked at him pointedly.

"Double D, you need to go to bed," he uttered in a concerned tone.

"Oh, Kevin, I wish that I could, but I have to bathe, brush my teeth, and prepare lunches for tomorrow." Edd dramatically threw his eyes into the air, the limited path of his vision changed briefly. His eyesight fell on a vague image of a chandelier hanging from the high ceiling of his residence before he dropped his indigo eyes down.

Slumping in an exhaustion, he started with sliding feet over to the staircase.

"W-wait, Edd!" Kevin rushed to his side, "Just forget about it until morning." Kevin suggested, looking him over to make sure he was okay.

"Absolutely not, Kevin! I refuse to go without a bath for even one day! Think of all the germs, the bacteria, the dead skin cells accum_" Double D was getting testy, a mix of grimace and dread multiplied on his face the more he went on.

"Okay, okay. At least let me make the lunches, you're completely worn out.." he said in a calming voice while he smoothed his hand on his other's back to soothe him.

The ravenette sighed, a little darkly due to how distraught he was. Double D forced a smile and kissed Kevin on the lips causing a blush from the redhead and his hands to be whipped into gently caressing his ivory cheeks. Kevin moaned into the kiss and deepened it, the intellectual kissed back and pulled away.

"I'll be back down shortly, you'll of course find the lunch materials in the kitchen. Do try not to make too many things messy," Edd said as he returned to his previous formation and twiddled his fingers at his boyfriend.

Kevin watched as the other climbed up the carpeted pairs of stairs. He collected himself when a light stream hit him in the eyes, alerting him back to the world. He separated himself from the living room and took himself in the tiled kitchen. He remembered that his refined boyfriend ate salads, grains, and fruit along with fruit juice at school and figured he'd do the same thing with home lunches. Every day, the intellectual would also bring a large glass of water. With hope he searched through the fridge, telling himself he could do this.

He'd kept in mind from the moment Double D had said it that he was to be forming two lunches. He figured the second one was for Ed. Kevin laughed at the thought of the biggest out of the dork's eating sizeable meals frequently. The salad mix was found in a glass container with an appropriate label stuck to it.

Every thing had labels, there was even a tub of gravy with the Ed's name printed on it in black letters. Making lunch would be easy. All he had to do was pack several sandwiches, a baggy of gravy, and make his boyfriend his lunch. He trekked over to the cabinet labeled 'cups' and gripped the cabinet. Though it was dark, he could make out the letters, so he guessed he'd be good.

"Aha!" Kevin muttered to himself, reaching up to grab two lidded cups. Both cups were glass starbucks travel cups.

He set down on the counter, making an soft but indeed audible sound. Back at the fridge, he pulled out the bread, the peanut butter, the apple butter, and the jelly and left them on the counter. Reaching out his left hand, he took the water and the container of juice from their area and moved over to the glass cups.

He poured the juice and the water and stuck four items in the fridge for later. Kevin washed his hands, using lemon scented organic soap before he touched the tongs. The redhead finished up the two lunches, complete with bagging them away from each other and put them apart from room temperature to chill 'til morning.

Double D's boyfriend washed the knife and the tongs, drying them he put them back in their favored spaces.

"Kevin," a singing voice called out his name, upon further inspection, he realized the voice belonged to his beloved boyfriend, "will you be heading home soon? I thank you for aiding me tonight."

Edd was bent over the gate upstairs, disguised in a posh red bathrobe. His hair was dripping wet from beneath his cap. Kevin bet he smelled absolutely damning.

Kevin traveled to the stairs and ascended them effortlessly. He closed in on Edd and started fanning the air towards him, sniffing it in an obsessive manner. Double D giggled into his palm, "I thought I'd be staying here tonight. I thought about it when I got home earlier and brought my bag with me just in case."

Double D opted to play just a tad with him since the water and scents of berries, cream, and pungent floral fumes along with steaming water had awoken him. He stuck up his nose and faked a huff with arms crossed as he turned away from his boyfriend and walked into his room. No reaction was exhibited from Kevin.

An actual problem was then realized by Double D, "We have school tomorrow, though. What if someone sees you leave my home?"

He flicked his light on and sat on his well-kempt bed. His sheets were a soft, plushy white and furry. Kevin entered the room and saw labels everywhere, expressing a laugh a bit on the inside inside at the time he saw the cactus named Jim.

Turning to focus his attention on his dork he took in the mesmerizing creation before his eyes. The dark haired male decorated on the bed in a sitting position looked more magnificent than usual. His cheeks were rose flushed, his wet hair rused glossier than it normally did, and indeed his half lidded gaze garnished his perfection. The robe and the intoxicating essentials emitting from him only further indicated his_

"Kevin, did you happen to comprehend what I just said," Double D sassed with a soft glare.

"I-I.." Kevin blushed and rapidly shot away from Double D with his hand scratching lightly at the back of his exposed hair. He was staring so hard at the carpet he could've exhumed unearthed dinosaur bones beneath the thin layer of crust only stories beneath it.

Double D huffed, "I asked, what if anyone sees you tomorrow?"

He controlled himself to respond without stumbling over his words, "Our friends around the neighborhood," he courageously parked himself next to his worried boyfriend, face still red, "they don't care and I don't care."

Kevin pondered over a thought, "Wait, does this mean I can't be seen with you in school?" he asked with worry casing his composure.

Double D sighed, feeling as though the answer was too sheer for him to have to ask. He slid up to one side of his bed and pressed the button on the device beneath his pointer finger that he'd wired to the lightswitch. The light in the room dissolved away, a black sheet manifested in it's absence.

"Woah!" Kevin exclaimed, astonished.

"To answer your question, Kevin, yes it does mean that." Double D's voice was firm, implying that the discussion was over, dejecting his affectionate jock.

Kevin refused to let it go. He hung his jacket and his bag over the bed post and crawled over to the direction he saw Edd claim. He felt around until he found a dip in the bed, the redhead loosened his frame and layed himself down in the bed to confront him in a more relaxed manner.

"Why?"

"Because a good portion of the football team has been threatening to beat me up and who knows how the rest of the school will react. Not only that, but what about your appearance at school," Double D, developed a comprehensible sentence.

"Look, to be honest it was about my image at first, but only because I wanted something in my life to go back to if I ever asked you out and got turned down. Now that I have you I don't care what they think, I never really did... You and Me are what matters, not some popularity status. And I can protect you, I promise." he wanted to sit at the lunch table and eat lunch with Double D, he wanted to hold his hand in the hallway, and goddammit he wanted to have an open-life with him!

"You can't protect me if they all lose respect for you because you're gay!" Double D tried to open the door to reality for him. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was just scared of something terrible becoming of Kevin, too.

Vivid tears escaped his hued eyes, streaking his cheeks and tumbled down his jaw uncontrollably. Never did he mind them, his boyfriend wrapped him in a one armed hug and smuggled him closer and relinquished his pain. Kevin returned the hug wholeheartedly. Double D rose his chin and glorified his redhead, the soft kiss evaporated the lethal killer. Kevin kissed him back, delving into the prestige offering and the echo of his lips.

"Thanks, that helped," the ginger as he pulled away.

"You're welcome, I'd hoped to curtail your spell. Back to the previous topic; We're talking about half the football team, Kevin!" he said, aware that part of the football team was absolutely fine with homosexuals.

"I know, I know, I'll just have to be on look out," he responded in a pleading tone.

Kevin badly desired to walk to spend as much time as possible with the person he cared for the most. He had planned to show him off with pride.

"Are you positive you can handle things appropriately?" indigo searched light green.

"To be honest, I can only try my best. I can't promise you I won't hospitalize someone."

Double D pondered the thought over for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he didn't see much harm in it. "Okay," was the sockhead's decision. He covered his mouth while he yawned wholesomely.

Kevin felt giddy inside and couldn't refrain himself from smiling widely. He pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed him passionately. The jock was so happy he'd be able to be around the gentleman in school from on. He yawned loudly and deeply, eyes drooping as he tried to suppress his yawn.

"So, does that mean we can walk to school together tomorrow," Kevin asked hopefully.

Double D blushed at how romantic his boyfriend was being. He gave up his effort of trying to halt the small smile that now dusted his face. The ravenette didn't doubt that his boyfriend was clingy, too and his cheeks grew redder, surpassing that of a drunkard's. He knew how lucky he was to have such a great man in his life.

"If you don't throw me off schedule, yes," Edd finally responded, tone plain as he reached out to grab the white phone from his bedside table.

Edd clicked the button on the side of the sleak device and squinted his eyes as the bright light seemingly touched his fair face. Kevin didn't take his eyes off him while light continued to glow on his face. He watched as Double D stuck a finger between his plush pink lips.

 _'He's just so damn adorkable,'_ he thought, _'He loves spiders..and the cute way he does things,'_

A tiny bit of shock and horror vividly flashed through Kevin's eyes, "Hey, Edd, where did you put that spider?"

Edd laughed and looked up from his Samsung galaxy, "In a showcase on my desk," he watched as Kevin's concern faded and was pulled into a warm hug by the redhead.

Edd wrapped one arm around his boyfriend and mashed the play button on youtube, loud water sounds penetrated and silenced the quiet room.

"You're such a dork," Kevin murmured in a hushed tone and pressed his lips to Edd's. Edd set his phone in the drawer by his bed and kissed him back, sighing comfortably into the kiss. Kevin snaked his arms around his beloved and inhaled the scent that emitted from his hair and became engrossed in the perfumy mix of Double D and his cleansers' smells.

That along with his boyfriend was pure meditation and he found himself happily hindered from movement and dragged into sleep.

Double D soaked into the bed and scooted closer to the redhead, pressing his head in his warm chest he mumbled a "goodnight" to Kevin. He felt as cozy as could be.

"Night," Kevin forced himself to say.


	6. Lyric 5 of Music

Chapter 5: Monday... Ready For School?

The two back seats of Amelia's metallic white Honda were relieving Kevin and the ravenette as the duo awaited the arrival of Ed and Eddy. Kevin groaned into Double D's shoulder while Amelia twirled her cigarette in the air. She was hunched over in her seat, busily looking for her lighter.

"God, where are those fucking dorks?"

Amelia sat back up and lit her cigarette, "I dunno." she hit the horn and held it for a few seconds while she took a drag of her cigarette.

Ed rushed out of his house after harshly throwing the door open. Edd tittered in his hand and Kevin chuckled loudly. The lovable oaf had his underwear on over his baggy blue jeans. Amelia raised her brows, mockingly and chose to ignore it. To her surprise, Ed went to the right of the car, flung open the door, and positioned himself in the front seat of the vehicle.

Amelia restricted a cough with a hand over her mouth while Double D texted Eddy that they were waiting on him. The auburnette grabbed her room-spray from the floorboards and sprayed the frangance of autumn all through the vehicle. Eddy popped up without anyone's noticing.

There were dark sacks underneath his eyes, he got in the car and threw his head back against the seat.

'Defintely gonna sleep in class," he thought to himself.

Edd who had hated gym with a passion, spoke to his doctor, requesting a note. The doctor had written him a note which signed him out of the class entirely with the exception of doing yoga and gymnastics during the class period. He'd handed it into the school and after his doctor and parents were called it was arranged for him to do yoga during the class period. The best part of it all was that he'd pass the class and that it was on his own terms as long as his gym teacher approved.

He walked through the locker room door when he approached it, a mathlete was holding it open for him.

"Hi, Double D," the geek with tape around the middle of his glasses smiled as he walked by.

"Greetings, Patrick. How are you this fine evening. Thank you much, by the way, for holding the door for me." he smiled and Patrick began following after him to the bathroom stalls.

"Same old, same old," he said casually as he walked by Edd's side.

Double D nodded, entered the the stall, and locked the door behind him. He removed his bag from his shoulder and sat it on the floor, bending over to remove his change of clothes. The beanie-wearer stripped himself of his white button-up shirt, wriggled out of his jeans and slipped off his shoes. He folded the clothing items which covered his body prior to his undressing and tucked them in his bag after he removed the pile of clothes that were neatly inside of the bag. He zipped it up and slipped on his grey and white yoga pants with the black stripe going up them.

"So, Double D," came the voice from the stall next to his, "What's the deal? I saw you walking with a jock today?"

Double D was in the middle of tucking his grey wife-beater into his pants. After understanding what the mathlete, Patrick, had asked he blushed and said, with his voice barely above a whisper, "He's my boyfriend."

"...would've never guessed."

"Yes, well, I'll see you again sometime. Farewell, Patrick." Double D voiced and exited the stall with his bag over his shoulder. He headed over back into the gym, found a spot against the wall, pulled out his green yoga mat and lay his bag on the floor.

He sighed in content and unrolled the mat. He sat down and straightened out his legs, bent over with his head down, easily touching his toes. He spread his legs apart, sat back up straight, not forgetting to breath, and bent forward farther.

He continued the rest of his warm-ups for another ten minutes. He calmed his breathing whilst reaching into his bag, pulled out his water bottle full of passion tea and took a few swigs. He glanced around the room, sighting the other students in the room working on push-ups and crunches, he sighed lethargically.

'May as well get this over with..' he thought with a smile. He wasn't burdened by all physical activities.

He stood, entered his yoga pose; a beginner pose called the crow pose and slowly inhaled correctly.

In intermediate his movements were pure ballet.

and bit back the small amount of pain that entered his back. He began to release his tension and started to feel confidence build from within as he raised his left leg over his head.

After his class time ended and the bell rang, he rolled up his mat then put it into the bag. He enclosed his fingers around the brown bag that contained his boyfriend's lunch. He retrieved the bag and started off towards the locker room with an uncontrollable smile he'd received from his yoga stances.

Kevin Barr entered the gymnasium. He was on his way to the locker room to change. He slowed his pace, preventing himself from running down the shorter individual in front of him. The lights in the room were blinding his eyes like rays of the sun. He lowered his gaze and found the person in front of him to be familiar. Noting the black beanie with two white stripes running along the sides he realized it was none other than Double D.

His back was to Kevin whilst he wore yoga pants. Kevin lowered his gaze, staring appreciatively at his well-rounded backside which protruded a little more than a couple inches from his thin legs. He frowned softly, he was starting to feel guilty.

Double D continued to walk forward, head moving from side to side. His hips dancing naturally with each step were easily noticed by Kevin.

Kevin rushed passed him, going on unfound by his boyfriend. Kevin burst into the locker-room and sat down as quickly as possible. He was overheating, red-faced, and was losing his self-control. He was seconds away from breaking a sweat.

"What's up, Kev?"

Double D, who'd just finished scanning the gymnasium, shrugged his shoulders lightly. He couldn't find Kevin anywhere.

'This is the time he has football practice,' he thought and decided he'd try the locker-room.

Edd beamed upon entry into the locker-room, he stepped forward and let the door shut behind him. The person he was looking for was just ahead, talking to his best friend. His grip on the brown paper bag tightened as he closed in.

Double D pushed him against the wall and trapped him in a passionate kiss. Kevin blushed and lovingly encased Edd in a tight embrace. Feelings were exploding in his and throughout his body, he failed to stifle a moan. Double D pulled back, but remained in Kevin's arms. They were gazing longingly into one another's eyes.

Nathan giggled into the back of his hand causing Edd to blush. Several other football players who witnessed the incident were gaping in shock. Edd thrusted the brown paper bag into his boyfriend's hand, Kevin clasped his fingers around the bag and licked his lips.

"Ahem.. You forgot your lunch..." Edd supplied, kissed the green-eyed male on the cheek, and pulled away. He turned around and waved his hand in the air, leaving Kevin wanting more.

He winked with a blushing face as he strolled out the door with a sashay of his hips.

A drop of blood fell from his nose and Nathan quickly forced a tissue into his hand, waking Kevin from his trance. He brought the tissue to his nasal passages to reduce the bleeding.

The door opened again to revealing a tall jock leaned over, his eyes fixated on something ahead, "Dudes, did you guys see the ass on that chick," the blonde jock asked, thumb pointing in the direction in which Double D had left, a glow in his blue eyes. A few stifled chuckles were heard. "I fully inspected it," he shut the door, "Twelve outta ten," he announced loudly, Kevin smirked and received an elbow and a thumbs up from Nat. "And she was humming some tune with the most amazing voice."

Nathan finally burst out laughing, followed by mostly everyone else in the room.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Kevin commented, voice barely above a whisper.

Nathan killed his laughter, "Dude.. that was Kev's boyfriend."

The blonde stared at Nathan, wide-eyed. Nat only nodded in confirmation. "

"That w-was Kevin's...b-boyfriend?"

"Yeah," some brunette cut in, "They were walking hand-hand this morning in the hallway."

Shit," he paled and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Eddy rounded the corner of the hallway whistling away as he continued stepping through the hall. He widened his gaze when he saw a familiar hat moving ahead of him through the same hallway, a pair of clothes clutched to his chest.

"Hey, sockhead, what's up," he called after him and looked him over when the sock-clad boy's pace came to an overall stop. He spun around, "What's with the threads?"

"Its my outfit for yoga, Eddy. I forgot to change earlier," he filled in a quirked a brow, "Why are you not in class, Eddy?"

Eddy rolled his eyes roughly, "I stole a library pass and forged a signature, told Goss I needed to work on some assignment," he supplied, with some agitation.

Double D's eyes lit up, "Well, it just so happens I was given a pass to the library as well! Would you like to join me in the bathroom?"

Eddy just shrugged, "Yeah, sure, sockhead," he followed Double D as he began to approach the restroom.

Edd goes into the bathroom, says he won't be long, Eddy waits, and they go to the library together. They chat in the library. The bell rings and they go to their lockers and go home afterwards, trying to plan a scam for Eddy which Kevin argues will fail and for once Eddy decides to listen to him.. Instead having Amelia and Double have a bake sale for the neighborhood.

xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD

So, there will be a bake-sell.. Problem is I don't want to write about that, but I like the variety so.. It's gonna be done eventually. Sorry.


	7. Lyric 6 of Music

Chapter 6: Mayhem and A Beautiful Savior

I do not own Opeth or Harvest

Amelia parked outside of the Vincent household and shut off her car. She took hold of her phone, the time was 6:28 a.m. Just as she feared, she had arrived too early. Sighing, the dark-honey eyed beauty went to her playlist. She popped her earphones in her gauged ears, tapped the icon reserved for Harvest by Opeth, and lit a cigarette.

She leaned her seat back and made herself comfortable whilst wasting time. When the song ended she swapped the earphones for speakers and played some energizing zen music.

She sighed negatively and grasped her hair in her hands. Separating her knottless hair, she prepped it for braiding.

The auburnette ran her fingers through her hair, fingercombing it, then lapped one over the other. She pulled the strands tightly together each time. Then, her pace quickened after she successfully had the top straight. Nearing the end of the session, she turned her neck to the other side, aiming to relieve the pain set in her neck. She sighted Kevin smoking a cigarette on Double D's front porch. It seemed as though he noticed her, and the red head waved before putting out the cigarette and reentering his beloved's confines.

The antisexualist asexual tied off her braid and stretched, aiding relief to her stiff neck and curing her sore arms. She checked the time while letting out a soft cough, then opened the container of her car. She had plenty of inscents, several flavors to choose from. She opted for a forest rain scented stick, she lit it, stuck it in the air vent, leaned back in her seat, and inhaled the fragrancy of the fumes.

The celestial kimono jacket clad maiden yawned at the time and hit the circular middle of the steering wheel. A honk sounded and she brought the chair back to the upright position it was in earlier.

Ed ran out of his house, excitement seeping from his face. His laughter was heard from inside the car with the windows all rolled up. Amelia looked back to see him slide into her car and watched as he shut the door once he was finished pulling himself in. He set his stinky bag to the side of him.

Eddy popped up without Ed's or her noticing and made himself at home in the passenger seat. He was mumbling something unintelligible under his breath. Amelia smirked as she extended her arm out to Eddy, her hand contained the solution to his issues.

"Thanks," Eddy said, taking the tiny liquor bottle and cigarette from her hand.

"Of course," she gave herself a virtual pat on the back, "I always keep some handy."

She smacked her palm against the wheel out of impatience. The door of the Vincent house opened and the coupled boys exited hand in hand with smiles on their faces. She looked over and inspected the two.

Kevin was wearing a usual t-shirt which he'd probably grabbed at random, his red hat in his every day style, his black leather jacket, and Nike's. Besides Edd's head being covered by his hat, he was wearing dark purple colored turtle neck, tight grey skinny jeans, and darker grey vans.

They entered the car, and Double D mashed a hand to his nose at an awful smell. Looking to his right, he saw a grinning Ed a noxious backpack by his friend's feet. He rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled onto his boyfriend's lap where he got comfortable immediately.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Eddy was clearly unsettled.

"Ready," Amelia asked with her usual bubbly attitude, "Because we're going to stop at waffle house before we go to school."

Eddy perked up and Ed's smile increased.

"Choice," Kevin commented, happiness radiating in his voice.

The car roared into action and left the ghetto neighborhood that was Peach Creek. Along the way, Amelia completed her usual chore, handing the two smokers a cigarette and lighting her own. As she drove on, she saw waffle house ahead of them and turned on her signal. She pulled into the parking lot area and found a space.

Everyone filed out of the car, anxious to eat. The welcoming morning scent filled each orpheus as Amelia, the paired boys, Eddy, and Ed walked towards the door.

"Uum... Uh... Uuuummm," Ed was looking various items on the menu. He was being quite indecisive.

The waitress had an annoyed expression. With pen and paper lowered at her side, she felt her happiness and her morning coffee disintegrate. She was regretting ever asking him for his order in the first place. Edd was seating perfectly well mannered with his back straight against the seat and fingers intertwined with the set on his other hand in his lap.

Eddy had his head in his hand, his elbow on the table, being his usual complainative self. Amelia who was sitting next to him was speaking to the worker behind the counter ordering tea and honey.

"Sorry, my friend is taking a while," she whispered, when he gave a concerned side-glance in Ed's direction.

Kevin's arm was around Double D's shoulder and he was glaring in Ed's direction beside of Double D.

Kevin's lips hovered close to his beloved's ear, his warm breath caused Edd to shivver slightly as it touched his face, "We can't keep taking him places." came his whispered words.

There were hardly any other customers in the restaurant at this time, but the ones who were were waiting impatiently or glaring at the tallest Ed for holding them up.

"I've got work in fourty minutes." someone in a business suit caviled, "I just don't... I don't get this shit."

"Excuse me sir, but there is absolutely no sense in using such unrefined language, sir!" Double D chastised and Kevin chuckled while the man avoided eye contact.

"I got it!" Ed proudly exclaimed. The woman almost rolled her eyes into the back of her head, "I will take ice cold milk, orange juice, and blackberry waffles with a side of buttered toast."

The waitress' agitation was dismissed, a brilliant pleasing feeling took over. "A wise decision, sir." the lady smiled after recently having her morning ruined.

The rest of the group ordered and finished their meal. Shockingly, Ed actually remembered his table manners. Double D complimented Ed with a gracious smile gracing his features.

They payed for their food, left extra tip for the waitress and went back outside to the car. Amelia drove them to Peach Creek high school after flipping off a driver who cut her off along the way. Soon, the car was parked. Kevin grabbed Edd's bag and slung it over his shoulder. He took his grinning boyfriend's hand in his and lead him into the school.

At Double D's locker, the ravenette was putting away materials he didn't need for his upcoming class. Kevin was leaned against a locked beside his, completely toning out the freshman who was begging him to get out of his way.

"Please," the little freshman pleaded, "I don't want to be late to class."

Kevin's poker face began to chip away. He shot a glance in Edd"s direction to see his boyfriend humming to himself. He took on some level of intimidation to his expression and held up a lazily clenched fist.

"Beat it." he said, voice almost a whisper. The freshman cursed and walked away in time for the dark haired dork to turn around oblivious to what had just happened.

'Smooth,' Kevin laughed to himself, 'Smooth.'

Kevin smiled unintentionally. He took Edd's books from him and rounded his arm around Double D's waist. With pink cheeks and a proud smile, he lead the blushing dweeb through the hallway, stopping at his classroom door. He placed the books in his dork's hands, and kissed him on the cheek as the dork clutched the books to his chest.

"I'll pick you up next class," he announced to his boyfriend with an over the shoulder wave as he walked away.

Double D's advanced French class passed by quickly. He neatly stacked his homework folder on a text book, organized his pencilcase on top of the folder, and stepped away from his class.

"Eddward, will you please stay after class?"

Edd turned around to face his teacher, "Yes, of course," was his response.

After the other students left she explained to Double D how she would like him to rearrange her entire classroom after school. She asked him if it would be a bother. He accepted the after school duty after denying it would be troublesome, making her a little more cheery than earlier.

He took the late pass from her hand and thanked her for the opportunity and choosing his assistance. He opened the door to see a certain redheaded jock on the other side.

"Kevin, what on earth are you doing here? The tardy bell has rung already and this won't look good on your record."

Kevin grabbed his hand and pulled him close, "Waiting on you, someone a lot more important than some dumb record." he stated a matter of a factly, "And anyway, I knew you'd say something like that, so I went to my class ON TIME and got out for a "bathroom break"."

Double D shook his head with an uncontrollable smile. At least he diminished his chances of getting in trouble.

The two chatted in the hallway whilst making their way to the stairs to get to Double D's second period class. Double D informed his boyfriend that he'd be staying after school that day in order to work on a task for his teacher. He asked Kevin to go ahead without him, and that if it was necessary, he'd call Amelia for a ride.

"You sure," he asked, "Because I can wait after football practice for you."

Edd gave a wave of his hand, "I'm very grateful, Kevin, but there is really no need." he hugged his boyfriend and waved a farewell to him after receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"They are such a cute couple." a girl in Edd's class commented, sighing dreamily.

Kevin blushed and left to return to his class.

The rest of the day went eventful. At lunch it was brought to Eddy's attention that football practice was cancelled, along with the offer of Kevin spending however long waiting on Edd after class. Again, the ever polite boy kindly refused resulting in a frown from his jock boyfriend.

At the end of the day Kevin and Amelia were present at Double D's locker.

"You don't have to give Me any gas money, Double D. I'll come pick you up in two hours." she told him.

He put his last book into his locker and shut it after double-checking to be confirmed that everything was neatly in his locker. He threw his arms around Amelia, giving her a quick hug. To Kevin he pressed his head into his chest while Kevin held him close. He stretched his neck up and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, we'll be back here in about two hours. I'll have her pull in up front."

Amelia lifted her hand and waved with a smile. Double D returned the parting gesture.

From a distance, Edd heard Amelia suggest, "Hey, let's go visit my dealer. He may offer some free samples." which Edd did not approve of, but ignored. Kevin looked back at the intellectual, making eye contact with a pout before turning back around.

"Maybe it'll help."

Edd then began his short walk to the classroom to attend to his duties.

Edd peeked through the square glass amidst the closed door. He set the stack of textbooks down on the teacher desk and opened the classroom door. Exiting the room, he stepped into the hall and looked around to find the culprit of the intrusion.

A figure rounded the corner and came into plain sight. He came to a halt, standing in front of Edd. Dark eyes above him stared down at his form and he started trembling in his stance.

"H-how may I_" Edd started before a rugged fist made it's rough contact with his face.

Double D brought his hand to his eye, becoming distracted. He hissed in pain and bit his bottom lip. The large man before him grabbed him and swiftly dragged him along. A frightened yelp erupted from his throat as he tried in vain to pry his arm from his unrecognizable peer's harsh grasp. It was futile, the husky male yanked Edd's wrist as he pulled him along. The action was so harsh and quick that it almost caused the intellectual to trip.

He reached the door of his destination and threw it open. He pulled the lightweight into the vessel and let the door shut behind him. Lowering himself to the floor as his hostage fought, he leaned over top of the frightened black haired boy and straddled him. A needy tone laced in his words terrified the boy who was feeling crushed under his weight.

Double D watched as the severely out of shape male above him became more enticed the more he touched the soft white skin of his thin body. He began pushing at his shoulders with all the strength he had in a panic.

'Just terrific,' Edd thought, 'He's planned to take me against my will.' he mused prior to feeling a growing appendage move across his leg and a grunt with a smile from a man who'd gotten his hopes up.

"I bet it'll be good," he disgusted Edd with his statement and husky voice. Kevin's beloved grimaced, disgusted.

He sat up and began to remove his own shirt. Double D shut his eyes tightly, tears leaving his glistening blue eyes to run down his cheeks.

Marie Kanker was sneaking quietly around the outside of the school. Failing to enter the school through the front and back doors, she had hopped the fence which enclosed the football field and opted for the backdoor of the gymnasium. After school had let out, she finished her chores and decided to return to the high school. Her reason for doing so was that she desired to search the rooms in the building for any forgotten items students may have left behind.

As she moved closer towards the door, she heard a scream from a familiar voice. It was unsettling to her and she rushed forward and looked through the glass. In the gym, on the floor, was Eddward Vincent under a large male with curly brown hair hovering over the boy without a shirt. His hand was up Double D's shirt doing who knows what, and she happened to notice an exposed cock protruding from his pants.

She inwardly gasped and gaped externally.

It seemed as though Edd was fighting to the best of his abilities beneath his attacker. Marie hand fell onto the door handle in a haste. Just as she'd feared it was locked. She pounded her fists on the glass in vain. She removed the bobby pin from her hair, throwing off her usual style. Shoving it into the lock, she swiped her medium-length hair behind one ear with her other hand. The bluehaired goth twisted the bobby pin in the lock, waiting to hear a click, but to no avail.

Throwing the bobby pin down onto the cement, she gave up and broke into a sprint. She headed as fast as she could to find other means of resqueing for her long-time crush.

The bluenette rushed across the rocky trail of the trailer park and up the ramp that lead to the door of her domain. She appeared to be out of breath as she entered through the doorway. Ignoring the greetings from her two sisters, she picked up the phone connected to the charger and sent a text message before collapsing onto the couch in the middle of the room.

Amelia turned off her engine right in front of Eddy's house. Ed announced that he was going home to help his little sister, Sarah and her friend Jimmy out with a tea party just as he'd previously promised. The other members in the vehicle said their goodbyes and Ed left.

Amelia turned to the redhead in the back seat,

"Want to step out to smoke a cigarette with Me," she asked, facing the red head, "I need to stretch my legs."

"Good idea." he replied and opened the door to his right.

Eddy chose to stay seated and Amelia walked towards Kevin. She opened her new box after tearing the casing off of it and removed two cigarettes from the pack. Holding out one for her friend, she brought her own up to her lips and slid it in between them. He took the cigarette from her.

They smoked in silence.

The phone inside the jean pocket started vibrating at a fast pace. Kevin stuck his hand into his pants and removed the cell phone. His eyes loomed over the text on the screen. Reading the words over, tears started streaming uncontrollably down his face. He made no move to wipe them away, instead he shoved the device into the auburnhaired girl's hand and sat down on the curb. He was dizzy and felt a sickening feeling setting in the pit of his stomach and throat.

He looked up at Amelia with his glassy green orbs full of fear. She was wide-eyed and enraged. Scorn was mixing with her facial appearance. She took one long drag of the cigarette and pocketed the phone. The cigarette was dropped to the side, she stuck her hand out and pulled Kevin to his feet as soon as he took hold of her awaiting hand. She let go of his hand, quickly walked over to her trunk and threw it open.

Her honey eyes gleamed as she stared down at her possession. She and Kevin were presented with a fully loaded shotgun. As soon as she figured he'd noticed the weapon, and what was about to happen in the near future, she slammed her trunk shut. She hastily got into the driver's seat.

The redhead may as well have ran the mediocre three feet to the front of the car and got in. The braided girl turned the key and slammed on the breaks. Eddy forcefully lunged forward. He was starting to think she'd gone mad.

"What the fuck snapped!?" he shouted ahead from behind the girl.

"We're going to save Edd." Amelia voiced proudly, not bothering to turn around.

Terror claimed Eddy who, thinking the worst of the situation, started trying to slow his breathing. Kevin was losing control the whole way there. His adrenaline was soaring and his heart was beating at an immensely abnormal rate. He was shaking, not able to control the tremors bestowed upon him. He begged for Amelia to pass him a cigarette.

She expertly threw the pack to him, it landed in his lap. He slid out a stogy and lit it after forcing it into his lips.

"Let me get one." Kevin tossed the pack and lighter back to Eddy. The package hit the seat and fell to the floor. Without a single complaint uttered, Eddy bent down and grabbed the previously airborne items. With a shaky hand he began smoking. Stopping at a red light, Amelia's hardened expression softened as turned towards Kevin and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him safe."

"Thanks... Dude." Kevin responded.

She retracted her arm and unwrapped the small band at the end of her braid. She ran her fingered through the braid and gathered her long, wavy locks into a high ponytail and tied it. Lighting a cigarette, she floored through the red light.

"Fuck this shit." was muttered by the vengeful maiden.

The group of three exploded into the school's parking lot and the car stopped on a dime. Amelia tucked a cluster of stray hairs behind her left ear and was out of the car in no time, followed by Eddy and Kevin.

She accessorized herself with her tazer and her shotgun which she pulled from her trunk. She hadn't taken it upon herself or anyone else to close her trunk. She broke into a sprint after Eddy and Kevin who were halfway to the gymnasium door.

"Locked!" Eddy shouted, sweat on his brow. Kevin freaked out.

"Move!" Amelia commanded, venom lacing her words. She held up the shotgun in the air and slammed it down onto the door handle as hard as she could. The handle hit the ground with a noisy clack. Her leg was lifted and further used to kick the door open.

Every member of Double D's resque team heard Edd whimper and his muffled cries from their position. They rushed to where the sound was coming from.

Kevin was the first to arrive. Freezing in place, as if he'd ran right into a clear glass blockade, he stared at the scene before him in shock. He panicked and dropped to his knees. Sweat leaked profusely from his forhead and soon Amelia and Eddy stopped their running only to stand still. They stayed back as a safety precaution, not knowing what havoc he might inflict on Edd nor of his assailant's mental stability or lack thereof. Speaking of which, Kevin had never looked nor had he been so distraught in his entire life.

"Come to watch?" the curly haired brunette asked, sounding blissful with a mock-tone mixed into his voice. Noting the look on the undesired company's faces he laughed obnoxiously, mostly at Kevin. This proved to Eddy that he clearly lacked correct mental stability. He mused over exactly what they were dealing with. Double D eyed them with pleading eyes from his location below the sexually enticed, hefty jock.

"I think he'll be very sexy if I ever get him started, "If it wasn't perfectly transcendent before, it was now; This man was a creep.

Corruption and fire blended into dark honey eyes as the auburn haired maiden took in the redness and freeflowing tears coating Edd's face. She held up her tazer and hit the button. Two lines of wire ripped through the air and landed on the back of the creep that had Edd restrained under him. The jock shook and pulled out a silver switch-blade, glaring like a maniac. The violent shock ensued, barely burdening the assailant. A sharp knife met Edd's neck resulting in Edd hindering his struggles under the heavyweight male. The fat jock brought the knife to meet Edd's creamy white skin, barely cutting through it in the process.

The shallow wound let loose a small amount of blood. Kevin watched as the blood trickled down the white flesh and soaked into Edd's white collar upon contact. He felt powerless, weak, and his heart broke. He grasped his chest roughly, trying hard to calm the palpitations of his beating heart. He was in so much pain, more pain than he'd ever felt in his entire life. His vision began to fade, becoming absent, yet he held on.

Double D struggled beneath the jock over top him's straddle, desperate to rush to Kevin in his time of need. Tears rushed out of his eyes as he could only watch as his panting boyfriend clutched at his heart in intense pain. The knife cut deeper into his flesh at the base of his neck, but he suppressed the pain and went on to fight against the chains binding him there.

The vile man grabbed both of his arms to cease the pounding at his chest and the pushes that were connecting with his shoulders. His victim groaned as he brutishly forced his arms against the floor. Then he pressed his hairy chest firmly into the Double D's body. Edd squeaked in protest and diminished his thrashing as he grit his teeth due to the growing pain.

Eddy surveyed the scene before his eyes, having realized this situation was dire. Kevin could very well be having a heart attack, and he scanned the scene delicately, looking for a way to to resque his bound friend in the safest way possible.

"Funny," an obnoxious sound was heard along with the word, "there's three of you and not one of you can do a damn thing?" he laughed.

Right then and there Amelia lost it. He may very well be a sick and twisted maniac, but she was diabolical. With her shot gun positioned majestically in her hands, she slammed the tazor to the hardwood floor. The pieces scattered across the floor as she marched towards the grotesque man. Glaring furiously she pointed the gun at his head, feeling no regret whatsoever. This was well passed her morals of right and wrong. This was a situation in which she had no morals against.

"Get the fuck up!" she ordered then turned the gun and smacked it into the back of his head, wrathfully. It was six solid inches of lead. The sound of the contact echoed through the gymnasium. Beneath the jock, Edd's eyes were shut tight in fear.

The creeper whipped his head around and looked into Amelia's cold eyes. Scorn was filling the grey eyes that glared threateningly in her direction.

"Damn." Eddy gulped.

"I don't fucking play!" she shouted, "Get off, get up, and put your hands in the air!" She seethed whilst releasing the safety to let her new enemy know she was serious about the ordeal and that she would kill him. The cards all fell into place.

Needless to say, Edd hadn't commented his usual short speech on crude language.

He became aware she would have him shot before he could slice further into the darker haired boy's neck in order to bring fatal injury and he moved the blade away from Edd's person. He didn't have many options. Accidentally dropping the knife onto Edd's chest, he stood. He raised his arms above his head, fear clear on his features as his large form shook slightly. Amelia narrowed her eyes hatefully at him.

"Get the fuck out of here!" she lowered her gun, eyes never leaving the overweight jock and took a step closer, fearlessly. Next she spoke with malice caking every word that left her glossy lips, "Don't let Me ever catch you within fifty feet of him. Consider Me the permanent to his restraining order against you."

He nodded at her in comprehension and bolted away. The large wooden door slammed behind him as he cowarded off. Edd tucked the knife to his shirt pocket with the clip attached to the back after he mused it'd keep him safe and allowed his eyes to wander ahead. Amelia smiled down happily at Edd and she dropped her gun. She extended her arm towards Double D. She knelt down and placed her four finger tips of her left hand on the floor. Edd looked at her gratefully in thanks and grasped her hand as he sat up. She pulled him to his feet all the while Eddy collected the redhead in the floor and helped him stand upright.

Edd ran over to Kevin and gathered him into his arms. Kevin clung to his body, shaking as he let out ragged breaths. Edd removed his head from Kevin's shoulder and looked him in the green eyes which continued to expell tears. He took the redhead's sweat covered face into his arms and pressed his lips against his. Kevin's breathing slowed and began to regulate. Double D pulled back, separating one another's lips and looked him over carefully. His skin was paler than the ravenettes, but he was beginning to get physically cooler. He laid his hand over his boyfriend's heart which seemed to be beating much more normally than minutes prior.

Amelia collected her gun and joined her friends. She smiled as her eyes fell onto Kevin weakly wrapped his arms around Double D's small frame. The tiny girl took her position in front of Eddy and decided to chat, "I suppose they're going to be okay."

"Guess so," Eddy gave a small smile and a short laugh, "But it looks like we should've been more worried about shovelchin." Eddy shot his thumb to his right where Kevin was being thoroughly inspected by his beloved boyfriend.

Kevin looked lovingly into Edd's bright navy irises as more tears of pure happiness filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks, "I'm glad you're safe..." he stated. Double D smiled, making the gap in between his teeth visable and planted a kiss on the pale cheek of Kevin Barr before turning to Amelia.

Amelia's eyes welcomed him giddy satisfaction and his smile widened.

"Thank you so much, Amelia," he said, voice genuine and his tear filled eyes aglow.

"I promised I'd keep you safe."

"Well, I'm flattered," his smile didn't falter as he spoke.

For a while, Kevin refused to let Double D leave his protective hold.

The four were now seated in the honda. With cool air escaping the vent in the vehicle, Amelia rolled a phat blunt as Eddy sucked in many various chemicals from the unhealthy stick nestled in his fingers. The shortest of the four ashed out the window and watched as Amelia passed the blunt to Kevin from the corner of his eye.

"I think we all need some of this," she smirked.

Agreements were voiced and not one objection was heard.

"Well, almost all of us." she threw a beaming glance at the sockheaded boy.

"Actually, Amelia," Double D closed his fingers around the blunt before Kevin could pass it to Eddy and continued, "I want to have a large number of experiences with my boyfriend." this was good enough for Kevin who blushed with a smile and released the blunt to Edd. Edd hit the blunt and pushed the smoke out of his body after a few seconds of it being held into his lungs. The one armed grip around Edd's waist tightened and Kevin pulled him closer with a growing blush staining his cheeks. Love shown clearly in the redhead's eyes as Eddy threw the cigarette butt out the window and rolled it up. Kevin rested his head on Double D's shoulder and sighed. He felt completely comforted.

A large smile spread across the girl's face, "Well, good for you."

Eddy relieved his friend of the blunt and took a hit, "He threw up, ya know?" Eddy rhetorically asked Double D who grimaced at the thought of the bile soaking into the gym floor.

Kevin who felt interrupted opened a closed eye, "Dork, now is not the time," he warned.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Shut it, blockhead. I wasn't done." he took another hit, and moved his arm over to the beauty sitting behind the steering wheel, "He really loves you. I approve."

Double D squealed and threw his arms around Kevin who encased Edd with his awaiting, open arms. The blushing boy cried out of glee as his boyfriend pressed himself into his body and began rubbing his head back and forth on his chest.

Music blared through the parking lot. In the parked vehicle, the four cranned their necks to the right to see that a familiar was riding in the passenger seat of Nazz's beat up, old red car. Nathan Goldberg unfastened his seat belt and hurried out of the car before Nazz successfully parked. He stumbled a bit along the way, but made his way into the honda. He spied the bruises that coating the pale white face like a veil. Also, catching the dark black ring that dressed a shining blue eye upon his entry.

"So, what happened?" his attention was on the two coupled males in the back seat. Both of their features were tarnished in red and drying tears.

"Some jock had a knife to his throat," Eddy supplied.

"So, twisted sicko, I take it?" The teal haired jock raised an eyebrow in question.

Edd gave the story. He started from the beginning in which Jack had cornered him into the floor with a tackle. It was mentioned that the football player had attempted to rape him. This made everyone around him grow livid, including Nazz who stood by Eddy's recently opened window. He'd rolled it back down after noticing her standing outside of it.

Nathan repeated himself, "So.. Twisted sicko, right?"

"He was a foul, violent man." Edd answered with distaste.

Nazz nodded, "How did you escape?"

Eddy looked up at her from his seat and was kind enough to offer Kevin a cigarette during the process of finding his words, "Amelia brought a gun in and hit him in the head." Amelia repressed a laugh and nodded in confirmation when Nazz peered over, falling on her just as the blonde had intended.

"Damn, girl." came Nazz's comment to the ponytailed girl.

Then, to everyone's astonishment, Double D asked Kevin to share half of cigarette. Puzzled, Kevin nodded at his beloved.

"Oh, and we thought blockhead was going to have a heart attack."

"Felt like one." Kevin sucked on the cigarette and passed it to Edd, whispering in a pleading voice for him to be carefull and not get hooked on them and squeezing his hand, "I was having massive chest pains." he said as he recalled the passed events.

Amelia yawned, "Well, Nat, Nazz, considering the events of this evening, I'd better get these guys home for some well deserved rest and head home."

She layed her hands on the steering wheel after she excused herself. Nat left the car with a wave of his hand. Nazz stepped away from the car, Amelia pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Lighting a cigarette, she began the short drive to the neighborhood of Peach Creek, wondering if what had happened not too long ago would be the talk of the school in the morning.

In the back seat, Edd was sound asleep in Kevin's coddle with an arm mashed into short red hair as it rounded his boyfriend's neck, the other in his lap.

"Make sure you don't keep him up all night," Eddy cooed in the front seat, "Wouldn't want to ruin his perfect attendance record."

Kevin scoffed and growled lowly enough not to awake his slumbering nerd.

"Dork, I swear to God.." he began with a stingy throat which caused Amelia to stifle a laugh, "Don't say that about him. Speak with respect when you talk about him."

Amelia shook her head and Eddy would never admit it, but he grew a bit of respect for Kevin in the confines of that outdated white honda that night.

"Oh!" Amelia exclaimed quietly and pulled the phone out of her pocket, "I almost forgot, here's your phone."

So there, I did my traditional Edd-attack scene. Thought an overweight jock was a nice touch. Oh, and in case no one fully understood or just happened to completely miss the point, his eyes are bright and navy. So, like a dark shade of blue, yet they're bright, as in they shine. To Me, I envisioned a nice color that really goes well with his black hair and white skin. Think a dark navy or indigo that shines brightly. If you don't like it -.- my bad. I think it's artistic. Read and review, please! I look forward to it (:


	8. Lyric 8

Okay, before you read please flashcard that green is the color easiest on the eyes, therefore something existing flawlessly (without flaw) appealing. Hues.. The captivating good-looks radiating off of him. His looks were luxurious, enriching, glorious, worthy, highborn.. Blah blah blah. -.- the words that siren Me to write just for them... Mmm. I grumble. Also, make note of the fact that I believe a man in love (specifically with another man) is beautiful. So, if I say he's beautiful I may not mean looks. If I say beautiful I may mean blushed. It's a beautifully perverted (romantically) way to say it.

The five arrived at the high school sensibly early since Ed had pleaded with Amelia for McDonald's upon his entrance in her vehicle. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and neither had anyone else who acted as company. Not feeling like hearing his overly thrilled and carrying noise under such weighted exhaustion, to McDonald's they approached.

Double D visited the nurse's office, a rare occurrence for him and when information on this reached his boyfriend; Kevin, he was there in record timing. It turned out it was only minor: a headache, nothing more and a mild one at that. Double D explained it was restricting him from taking notes and that he'd return to class once the antihistamine took full effect.

After the pain killers conquered the crippling pain, Kevin happily accompanied his boyfriend on his journey to his class. Their paths had clashed with Rolf and Nazz along the way. In good spirits, they thought it might be nice to stay and fraternized a while.

The two joined one another during lunch period and had an enjoyable time full of cake, laughs, and the opening of gifts at the popular table. A jealous Eddy had been denied his right to enjoy the festivity and was sent away, downcast by tray of food smacking him in the face. Amelia had been given a verbal invitation, but she voiced she preferred to bask in peaceful silence and turned it down with proper etiquette.

Double D gave an appropriate apology to the cheerleader who had had him summoned personally. Her thrilled expression had fallen when she took notice of Kevin who had his fingers entangled with his boyfriend's. The couple nights ago that few had visualized his greenish hues and more had aided him in his social status. He had been removed from his rank of bottom-feeder to B-list after they realized just how worthy the dork was. Of a high-class rich girl some had said, making the redhead feel even prouder of himself for his infatuation with the onyx haired boy he was coupled with.

"Yeah, you're totally smart, meaning you can make tons of cash, the fact that you're practically a workaholic (trust me I know people who know you)," the blonde girl with too much mascara winked, "is a plus. Pluuss, a lot of girls think you're attractive, you're hotter than some actors, even.. And from what I see you have an elegant look to you and you could make some model-worthy baby girls," the girl who'd invited him over for her best friend's birthday had given him that earfull. She also added in her high-pitched preppy speech that her best friend, Stacey, had quite the 'thing' for him and would be really happy if he was there.

Double D blushed and giggled. He'd given his partners hand a gentle squeeze.

At the end of the day, Amelia dragged Kevin away to her car whilst he was still tending to the organization of his locker. Suddenly, someone's prescense entered the intellectual's bubble and it didn't go unnoticed by Double D.

He turned around and came face to face with an unfamiliar young man with warm brown hair and creamy brown eyes, "G-greetings..," he gestered for the man assembled in front of him to state his name.

"Teddy," he politely filled in and Double D lifted a fisted hand to his soft, pink lips to appropriately clear his throat.

"Greetings, Teddy, how may I be of assistance," the genius smiled.

"Since I don't know all those big, pretty words like you," he licked his lips as he eyed the lighter skinned male, he bent his head slightly down, "let me show you," his voice was husky blended with lust and need.

The one known as Teddy brashly shoved Double D to a locker and held him in place. The ravenette's books dropped in mid-air and scattered across the floor as their owner fought to vanquish his entrapment.

"Release me at once," the petite boy ordered, firmly. His words were futile, falling on deft ears as the receiver was not listening, rather he was wholly absorbed in the ravenette's compelling physical elements. His bright, innocent indigo eyes that mingled well with the lengthy clusters of ebony hair that lay messily on his face perfectly harmonized with his onyxy locks conflicting against his charmingly fair skin. That along with his curvy small frame and plump buttex faired to a thrilling pristine balance and it appealed to him. Yes, the young man who stood before him was a true and utter delicacy. The only flaw to Double D's appearance, he realized, was the purplish bruise framing the window of his visual path.

"Cease! What is your reasoning, you barbaric fool!?"

"Because I like your ass, go out with me," he answered and pressed his lips against the intellectual's as the ravenette struggled against his strength-bound hold.

Kevin stood, shocked and uneased as he interpreted the incident before his eyes. His eyes filled with tears and in a flash he ran over and ripped the male away from the raven haired boy.

Kevin's vision swirled, unsteady gaze falling on his boyfriend, he screamed, "What the fuck, Edd!?"

Double D's eyes were fused with glints of loathe. His grave glare was sent straight ahead, his hatred tinged gaze transfixed on the brunette jock. If a look could kill...

The long-haired wrestler smirked, underestimating him completely and turned to Kevin, "He kissed me, bro."

Kevin's eyebrows knit together and he felt his heart tearing. Though it pained him, he decided he'd stay (romantically) with his dork. He sensed it was hardly a decision as he knew full well it was impossible to leave. But, after thinking beyond what he'd first experienced from what he heard, he didn't believe the wrestler's ruse.

This enraged the sockhatted boy.

Double D asserted himself amidst the wrestler and his forlorn, sobbing boyfriend, "How absurd," he growled lowly, "You think I would ever do anything as erroneous and faulty as degrading a relationship," he was shaking with fury from his anger, as he glared mercilessly, "and so immoral that I'd go out with a guy who asked-no told me to go out with him because he likes my arse!?"

Kevin could tell he was infuriated and backed away a little, feeling nervous. He was admittedly (to his self) a bit frightened, however; fully intimidated. The brunette, though, was caught off guard with a slightly agape mouth. He hadn't expected the sweet and innocent little nerd to contain anything like moxie, yet he stood before his eyes, proving him wrong.

"Baby, I believe you did it, he had you he-held up against the wall. I wasn't_," Kevin rasped out, trying to coax him in to returning to his usual calming nature.

Double D continued without paying Kevin any mind, his vocals thickly engrossed in venom as he spoke over the redhead, abruptly silencing him, "To top it all off; you lied about me, saying that I had the audacity to cheat on my own boyfriend who's been nothing apart from good to me!? You've got some fucking nerve," he questioned, hostile cold eyes intently searching, "Well, so do I!" In a rage, he voluntary punched him across the face hard, knuckles dug into the male's olivey cheek as they collided with his face making Kevin wince.

In a rush, the wrestler's heavily calloused hand flew to his face. He embraced it softly and curiously squeezed it. He bit back a yelp by biting his lip harshly due to the slight touch of the tender, swelling area.

Angry and vengeful he set his sights on the innocent Kevin, "Are you just his_,"

The threatening look in Edd's glare foretold the next. The brunette down-turned his eyes in fear, yet he tried, "bitch?"

Double D landed a swift, back-breaking punch to his throat. The wrestler slammed to the floor with a loud bang. He shifted to one side, choking out coughs with teary eyes.

"Pig," Double D's mutter was purposefully audible as he took his time retrieving his fallen books from the floor.

"Woah!" exclaimed Kevin, "Looks like he's the bitch," he commented to the usual pacifist.

The intellectual boy turned his nose up, encased his hand around the redhead's wrist and pulled him towards the door, piercing his stupor as he yanked him along. The genius was still fuming, emitting fiest.

In the car, Kevin came out with what Double D had done, whilst still in shock. Amelia and the other two Eds just stared blankly at him.

"Psh, no. You made a bet or somethin'. Sorry, shovelchin, but I'm not falling for it."

Ed gripped Double D by the wrist and started flailing his arm around, "Me neither, Kevin. His arms are like noodles."

"I'm with them on this, man," Amelia gave him bit of a solemn look, "Double D never gets mad like what you said, plus you said he took down a member of the wrestling team."

Eddy, with his arms crossed over his chest nodded in agreement, "Sockhead can't even protect himself. Your story is obviously made up."

"He can't, really.. Not when he's held down, but he's got a mean punch, dude," Kevin said.

"Eh, I'll believe it when I see it," Eddy waved him away, "Like that's ever gonna happen..," he muttered, "So, boys," Eddy turned around in his seat and eyed the two Eds in the back seat, "You know that one rich kid, Dannie?"

"Yeah, why?" Kevin leaned over and gripping Double D's hand in his.

"Well, I stole five hundred dollars from him," Eddy pulled a wrinkled wad of cash out of his dickies and held it out for everyone to see. Amelia spewed her drink all over herself. Thankfully, it was just water.

"Eddy, do you even know how wrong that is? That's five hundred dollars!" Edd nagged and exclaimed with a redface. Kevin sat beside him in shock.

"Let me see, Eddy!"

"Uuuhhhggg, shut up, Ed!"

"Okay, Eddy," Ed smiled.

"Anyway, I got a scam idea and we're going to one of Amelia's dealers to pick up a bunch of the stuff, then we're gonna flip it," Eddy laughed like a maniac.

Double D grimaced lightly into his hand, Kevin was shaking his head back and forth, knowing full-well what would happen to him if he scammed the wrong person_ or people. Amelia rolled her eyes and explained, after the opportunity was presented to her, that she tried to tell Eddy he could get beat up or even shot and that he'd made up his mind. She did her best 'Eddy-impression' and quoted him saying: And don't even try to talk me outta this princess, I've gone without money and popularity for way too long.

When she finished she turned toward the windshield and turned the car on, she inspected the area before she began cruising in the direction of Melon Luor. It was closer than Lemon Brook, and since it wasn't her money, she decided she'd go to a different dealer.

Double D, who'd withheld a laugh during the driver's 'Eddy-impression' inquired whilst giving off the tone that he found the idea completely absurd, "Why on earth would you ever spend five hundred dollars on marijuana?" his voice was a bit raised.

"I agree," Kevin said, "Seems like another fail waiting to happen."

"Because I can make that money back and then some, sockhead," and Eddy scoffed gruffly at the redhead, "And you're always trying to get laid, blockhead."

Kevin became redfaced both from a blush and anger. He balled his fist and held it in the air in a threatening manor. Double D's cheeks were shaded a light pink.

Amelia parked into the driveway of s rundown neighborhood and lit e cigarette, "You guys are going to need to make room, he's a little paranoid about outside deals," she voiced and tapped ash out of the window. Kevin grabbed Double D and hoisted him onto his lap. He looked over at the big Ed as he repeatedly blew bubbles with mouth and saliva. He rolled his eyes, feeling irritated. Double D tittered which Kevin blushed to and pulled the simple Ed to the middle of the seat.

"Damn, man, you got people packed in here," the African American dealer exclaimed, "Move him over some." he waved his hand.

Kevin hindered his scowl and pulled Ed closer to him.

He and Eddy did the deal and soon enough they were back on the road.


	9. HEADS UP, READERS! AN AN!

**People used to say and believe that if the man truly loved the person he'd cry before and during sex because he's sad and worried that'll he'll hurt her. In the case of this story, him. This will be part of an upcoming chapter. Lol straight men have tainted the world with their poison. Anyhoo, if you can't tell I love love! And it'll be kind of difficult for Me to write about sex because.. For one, I'm an asexual and antisexualist. But I have no problem with your sex! Need random ideas for miscellaneous mentionings throughout various chapters! Hit a guru up! Oh and the last chapter of Music was so I could include Eddy as a drugdealer for upcoming chapters.**


End file.
